


Isn't It Romantic?

by TheZev



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev
Summary: Laurel really wants to be a sweet, romantic girlfriend to Thea. But it's hard when she wants to fuck Thea's ass so, so bad.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Sara Lance/Thea Queen/Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance/Thea Queen, Laurel Lance/Thea Queen/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Thea Queen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel stood in the shower, staring morosely forward as she washed her body clean of the filmy soap that had covered her every statuesque inch. She knew Thea was waiting for her outside, a thought that normally would’ve made her all but glow—now she felt a kind of dread.

It had been months since they’d first started seeing each other. Laurel had lost Sara and, in a way, Thea had lost her father, being forced to confront what a monster Merlyn was. Somehow, in their shared loss, they’d found each other. Laurel had felt a little guilty about dating the sister of her ex-boyfriend, but as Thea pointed out with the good humor Laurel had come to love, it wasn’t as if Oliver had seen _her_ sister as off-limits, even when they were actually in a relationship.

And now Thea wanted to take their relationship to the next level. More than sleeping together, more than living together, she wanted to do something she’d only ever done with Roy. She wanted Laurel to have her ass.

To Laurel, it seemed disgusting—the kind of thing Sara would’ve gone for. But she had to admit, Thea had the cutest little ass. Thea seemed determined to remind her of that fact. She wore skintight leggings, barely-there skirts, thong panties if she had on panties at all, and she was always bending over, always sticking her ass out like a target.

Laurel lifted one long, lean leg—a feature of hers that Thea seemed as enamored with as she hoped Laurel would be with her ass—and scoured it with a washcloth, waiting for the throbbing between her thighs to die down.

Thea came in just in time to ensure that wouldn’t happen. “You’re taking a while, babe. If you want the water cold, you can just turn the dial.”

Laurel goggled, slack-jawed—if she’d turned her face upward, she would’ve drowned in the shower spray. Thea was wearing a T-shirt that came down to her thighs, but nothing from the waist down; Laurel could see the bottoms of her sweetly curved ass and the golden-brown muff between her legs, especially when Thea turned to sit against the counter, inclined a bit to show off her ass. Slim and petite as she was, especially in comparison to Laurel’s voluptuous curves, Thea was still stacked. Her ass a juicy peach that flared out from her waist with no panties to ruin the effect. And the _look_ Thea gave her as she showed her derriere off—bold, challenging, like she was daring Laurel to smack her ass.

Obedient to Thea’s little criticism, Laurel turned the water off. When she stepped out of the shower stall, Thea was holding a towel for her to step into. Not that Thea let her use it to dry herself. No, she wrapped it around Laurel herself, groping her as she toweled her dry, a saucy smirk on her face as she went about her business.

Laurel couldn’t believe the change that had come over Thea since they started dating. She was sexier, more sensual, with none of the depressed listlessness she’d been grappling with at the start of the relationship. Her curiosity about anal sex seemed like just the engaging challenge she needed to pour her energies into, drawing her out of herself. Laurel supposed that braving the slight worry of hurting Thea—truly unlikely to happen—was worth having Thea in good spirits.

“Looks like you came by with a present for me,” Laurel said, reaching around Thea to pat her ass possessively. Thea beamed and arched her back, already completely comfortable with Laurel taking ownership. “Though it’s not gift-wrapped.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Still, any thoughts on how I should open it?” Laurel teased, gratified to see Thea boggle a little herself at the implications. She knew a clenched pussy on a girl when she saw it. This was a reaction even her naked body didn’t get anymore. She’d had no idea Thea wanted to be sodomized this much.

“Vaseline,” Thea answered finally. “It’ll be pretty tight, but it won’t hurt. It just takes some getting used to—and some stretching.”

“Then it sounds like the only thing I need is a cock.” Laurel let her voice dip into a husky octave. “Go get me one.”

Thea _clenched_ again. Then she trotted off, shirt collared over her fully displayed ass, to pick up Laurel’s strap-on from the bedpost where they’d left it.

Thea shivered a little, holding it in her hands. She wasn’t going to add to Laurel’s misgivings with the admission, but she was a little afraid to be ass-fucked with Laurel’s preferred dildo. Even with all the Vaseline in the world, she knew how small her asshole was and how hard it would be for Laurel’s big strap to even fit inside for an inch. When she clinched the straps around Laurel’s waist and thighs, she grew even more apprehensive. The dildo looked enormous on Laurel’s slender body.

“Hey.” Laurel spoke soothingly as she lifted Thea’s chin with her finger. “I want you to promise me you’ll tell me if it hurts too much. If it does, I’ll take it right out. I wouldn’t mind doing your sweet little pussy instead. Love watching you suck my strap clean after you’ve come on it.”

“Who says I can’t do that after you fuck me in the ass?” Thea asked boldly, now happy herself to see Laurel blink away that mind-blowing mental image. She knew what it looked like when her girlfriend clenched too.

Laurel grinned at her. “Go get the Vaseline. I’ll let you grease my cock.”

Thea picked up the jar of Vaseline from the medicine cabinet, unscrewing the lid and then dipping her fingers into the slimy contents. “I’ll do your strap, you do my ass. It’s more fun that way.”

Thea rubbed the thick glob of Vaseline into the end of Laurel’s dildo, dragging her greasy hand down the shaft to let it melt into every inch of the strap-on. She bit her lip. “It’s messy. Guess you’ll need all you can get, though.”

“Not too much. We want some left over for that tight ass of yours.” Laurel smiled at Thea, trying to reassure her—and herself—that this would be as pleasurable as Thea had insisted it would be. “My turn now. Go to the bed and get on your hands and knees. It’ll be easier if your ass is up in the air.”

“I’m sure it will be,” Thea teased, going to get into position on the bed, leaving Laurel digging into the jar of Vaseline.

From Thea’s new vantage point, she could see in a dresser mirror how Laurel was coming up behind her, a big glob of Vaseline on her fingers. Thea shuddered as she watched her come closer and closer. It was exciting, the way she could see everything that was happening. Her ass weaved, like she was still trying to get Laurel’s attention on it. She felt Laurel run her damp hand down the crevice of her ass and then sharp prickles of excitement in her anus even before Laurel touched it.

“ _Aagh!”_ Thea’s breath hitched as Laurel’s fingers slipped over her asshole, daubing them with the Vaseline. Then the tip of Laurel’s middle finger—the nail thankfully clipped short—poked into her quivering little sphincter, wiggling its way deliciously up Thea’s ass.

“Am I hurting you?” Laurel asked.

“No! No. It feels good,” Thea moaned, not quite meaning it. It felt weird more than anything else, not unpleasant, but also not as good as Laurel’s finger felt inside her sex. And her strap-on was a lot bigger. Thea couldn’t quite imagine how it would feel. She didn’t believe it would feel like Roy’s cock had, but then, she had been able to withstand that.

Laurel could feel Thea’s tiny asshole stretching, making it easier and easier for her to slide her lubricated finger in all the way. Against the solid heft of the strap-on’s base, her pussy throbbed at the thought of impaling Thea’s anus with the dildo instead of her finger. Laurel didn’t know _why_ she was so excited. She still thought anal sex was dirty, a bit degrading, but there was something about the way Thea wiggled and squirmed: uncomfortable, but clearly wanting to please Laurel through her discomfort, and managing some actual pleasure in the process.

Below Thea’s delectably rounded ass—that peach that exploded out from a waist Laurel could hold inside two hands—her pussy was roiling, dripping with juices. Laurel’s finger in her ass was making Thea hot, making her cunt spasm in its wetness. Laurel pulled her finger away, getting a look at the pinkly opened hole of Thea’s anus. She felt pure liquid in her pussy, her finger aching to return to the feverish heat of Thea’s burning asshole.

“Lie down with me,” Laurel ordered. “I don’t want to hurt you, so we’re going to spoon and that’s how I’m going to put it in, nice and gentle.”

“Okay,” Thea agreed amicably. She didn’t point out that half the point with Roy had been letting him bend her over something and utterly dominate her, something she _knew_ Laurel would be great at from the way she _devoured_ Thea’s pussy, the way she held Thea down as Thea ate her out—everything she did pointed to a woman who was a born top. But if doing this all tender made it easier for Laurel, then that was how they would do it. She owed Laurel much more than that for going so far outside her comfort zone to treat Thea’s fetish.

Laurel ran her hand over the slippery dildo, making sure it was thoroughly lubricated—then she got behind Thea. Before she aimed the strap-on, she put her arms around Thea, taking a few moments to kiss Thea’s neck, to stroke her body, to caressingly work the fears out of Thea’s flesh. Thea didn’t seem knotted up with tension or otherwise uncomfortable. She had goosebumps, but Laurel thought they’d been dating long enough for her to tell the difference between apprehension and anticipation. She nibbled gently on Thea’s earlobe. Thea’d always seemed to have a taste for _some_ kink—liking it with Laurel slapped her ass, or pulled her hair, or even bit her clit. She wondered…

“Ready for my cock in your ass?” she whispered in Thea’s ear, and felt the youth give a full-body shudder. It was ironic, how Thea was years younger than her, yet Laurel had buried herself in her work to such an extent that Thea most definitely had more sexual experience than her. Perhaps that was why Thea was comfortable being—so very much _not_ the strong, independent woman Laurel knew her to be in ‘real life.’

“Give it to me, Laurel. I want you to own my ass. I know you’ll fuck it nice and hard—make me come so good—please, Laurel, you know this ass belongs to you.”

Laurel smelled Thea’s hair, unable to keep herself from admitting how Thea’s submission turned her on. Maybe her younger girlfriend knew something about her that Laurel was just now finding out about herself—how Laurel liked to be in control, liked to dominate, maybe wouldn’t even mind if Thea were tied up with a nice fat gag in her mouth. She reached down to take her dildo by the shaft and guide it between Thea’s juicy buttocks.

“ _Hhhha!”_ Thea gasped, feeling the lubricated tip of Laurel’s dildo push up into her tiny anus. Her opening quivered with strange feelings as Laurel entered her, gently but firmly penetrating her ass.

“You okay?” Laurel asked, patting Thea’s ass supportively as the dildo kept going in, one fraction of an inch at a time.

“It—it’s big!” Thea keened, feeling her tight asshole yielding to the thrust of Laurel’s strap-on. “I just—have to relax…”

“Yes, you do,” Laurel agreed, feeling a slight amount of schadenfreude as Thea shook with pain. She’d asked for this for so long that there was no way Laurel wouldn’t enjoy being proven right. It wasn’t as fun and painless as taking it in her pussy, like Laurel had done several times before Thea whined for more. _Told ya so._ “Because it’s going in. Your ass is getting _fucked.”_

Thea moaned. The knob of the dildo pressed harder against the tightly muscled ring of her anus. She tried her best to relax and allow it to slip inside. But it was impossible not to resist a little. Thea wiggled her hips like she was trying to get away from the torturous impaling of her opening, make the pressure on her tightly stretched anus slacken just a little, but instead of dislodging the big strap-on, all she did was help it to slide inside her. She felt her asshole clenching and contorting around the first few inches of Laurel’s strap, pulling it in deeper, and Thea let out a howl of surprise to feel the tip of the dildo in her bowels, her anus fully opening to let it in.

Thea’s asshole felt like it was stretched to the limit. Her eyes watered, the pain overwhelming, but sensation was stirring in her pussy, making her forget the pain of her ass being invaded. Soon, the quirky sensation became pleasure, waves of it unfurling throughout Thea’s flesh. Her cunt clenched wetly as Laurel’s strap-on drove endlessly into her rectum. Her mouth gaped open. No matter how much it hurt, it was worth it. Her pussy had never felt so tight, so wonderfully wet and warm and tingling.

Thea felt Laurel’s dildo go deeper and deeper into her, but for each inch that it sunk inside her, the pain lessened, not increased. Finally, all of it was buried snugly in Thea’s asshole. She could feel Laurel’s breath on the back of her neck as their bodies merged from top to bottom.

Laurel could hardly believe it; her dildo was in as far as it could go. She’d actually impaled her girlfriend, totally sodomized her, and from the panting way Thea was breathing, the young woman loved every bit of it, pain and pleasure.

“It’s in,” Laurel whispered, something cocky and domineering in her voice that made Thea _drip—_ a gush of her cream running over her slit.

Thea groaned. Her pussy felt better and better with each passing moment, liquid electricity, and even Laurel’s dildo hurt in a delicious way inside her. She wiggled her hips again, urging Laurel to fuck her tightly stretched anus. “Own my ass,” she whimpered. “Own it!”

Moving carefully, with all the control she could muster in her lustful state, Laurel rolled their joined bodies so that Thea was below her, a mound of flesh on her knees and elbows. Laurel lurched above her, aiming the dildo straight down so she could hammer it right into Thea’s ass. _Be careful, Lance,_ she told herself, drawing it out a little, gently, carefully, and pushing it back in. But Thea’s gurgling sounds of pleasure didn’t want Laurel taking anywhere near as much care.

“I said fuck my ass, Laurel! It’s yours! Don’t you want to fuck it?” Thea demanded. She couldn’t believe the beautiful feeling that being fucked in the ass was somehow causing in her sex. The pain was just the spice on the sensation of having that cock sliding into her rectum, the waves of feeling it kicked up lapping at her pussy, her clit, an electric current running through all of her tender sex.

Then Laurel gave Thea’s ass a hard shove, cramming her strap-on all the way into it, forcing Thea down until she was nearly breaking through the mattress. “I do want to fuck it, Thea,” Laurel sneered. “I’ve wanted to _fuck_ this fat ass of yours since the first time I saw it. I tried to stop myself because you were such a cute little thing and I didn’t think you could take a big cock in the ass the way I wanted to give it to you. But now that I see what an anal slut you are, maybe I should just _wreck your asshole_ like I’ve dreamt of every time you bent over, knowing you’ll come just as hard as I will. Aren’t you going to come, Thea, my dirty little cock-holster?”

Thea could only nod desperately against the bedding, eyes welling with ecstatic tears, lips parting moistly. “Yes, Laurel—I’m your cock-holster—fucking _use me_ like it’s the only thing I’m good for!”

Laurel drove her strap-on down into Thea’s ass, making her take its thrusts, harder than she’d ever fucked Thea’s pussy. And Thea’s cunt responded, coming harder than she ever had when she was just Laurel’s girlfriend. Now she was Laurel’s cock-holster and she came like she would never stop, the fire in her pussy burning hotter and hotter, unable to stop until Laurel decided she’d had enough. And at the moment, Thea was feeling like such an anal slut that she didn’t know if that would ever happen. Laurel could fuck her ass forever, as far as she was concerned.

With one hand, Laurel reached down underneath Thea’s contorted body, laying her palm against Thea’s sex and just feeling the convulsions it went through as she fed her strap-on into Thea’s ass. With her other hand, she sought out one of Thea’s breasts—perfectly proportioned to her slender body, but disappointingly petite after how surprisingly thick and juicy her ass was. Still, size didn’t matter to Laurel, only that there was a rock-hard nipple for her fingers to grip, showcasing that Thea was completely aroused, only a few strokes away from coming.

“You think just your ass is mine? Uh-uh, baby—it all belongs to me. You’re _mine,_ body and soul, and I’ll fuck you wherever I want, when I want, and you just pray to God I let my little bitch come _,”_ Laurel hissed in Thea’s ear as she slid her fingers inside Thea’s cunt, completely drenching them in her juices, then flexing her fingers until Thea moaned out incoherent pleas for more. With Thea held captive between Laurel’s dildo and the hand pressing into her slit, she could hardly form words, only make noises representative of how aroused Laurel had made her.

They were enough to spur Laurel on. Feverishly gripping Thea’s tit, she pulled upward and crushed its weight against Thea’s body, making her lover moan with increased vigor as Laurel massaged her teat. She took the throbbing nipple between her fingers and twisted, Thea gasping, trying to bend her spine to follow the stroking of Laurel’s fingers. This pushed her ass even higher up, meeting Laurel’s thrusts as she brought her dildo crashing down into Thea’s ass, which in turn forced her cunt down on Laurel’s fingers.

The combined actions, encompassing all of Thea’s burning body, made Thea shake like an earthquake. She screamed out as she came and the two lovers locked together, bucking and thrusting against one another as Thea’s whorish delight in being Laurel’s conquest shook her body like a ragdoll. She felt like she would never stop coming, flashes of pain and pleasure becoming pure bliss inside her. Laurel grunted herself, fucking wildly into Thea’s well-owned ass, the base of the dildo dragging on her sex in reward for her efforts. It was barely even masturbation, but she’d never before come as hard as she did making Thea her bitch.

“I love it!” Thea cried, wiggling her ass in the air, biting the sheets, knowing that Laurel thought of herself as Thea’s mistress and loving every minute of that. “I love having your cock in my ass! I want to be your anal slut every night!”

Laurel dug her fingers into Thea’s hair and pulled her up from the mattress so that she could hear every word of Thea’s submission with perfect clarity. And to think, she’d tried to talk Thea into simply taking it in the pussy. From now on, Thea would have to beg her to get a dildo anywhere but up her ass.


	2. Chapter 2

A length of phallic vine circled up Laurel’s leg, passing underneath the crotch of her panties for support before protruding from her groin in full masculine glory. It wove around her hips like the straps of a dildo before tying itself around its prior length and coming to a rest, now having formed a very certain erection.

“Straight from Gotham City,” Thea said, hearts in her eyes as she regarded its twelve inches. “It’s supposed to really feel incredible. And it comes. When it senses you going off, it ejaculates this, like, syrup. Apparently Harley Quinn is addicted to the stuff.”

“And here I thought the weirdest thing you’d ever get for me is airpods,” Laurel responded, marveling herself at the enormous ‘strap-on’, which throbbed and flexed like a living thing.

“You’re dating a rich girl, sweetie. I don’t want to just pick up your Starbucks tab until the end of time. I wanna spoil you a little.”

“Technically, you’re the one on the receiving end of this gift.”

“I know!” Thea chirped. “You’d hate it if I bought you a big-screen TV or something—threw my money around—but this, this is from the heart.”

“I thought you said it was from Gotham City.” Laurel put her hand around its base. She could almost feel it breathing, with a quickening slickness against her pussy. Its liveliness was like a little massage right where she was most tender—as if she needed to be more excited than she was. “So, how do you wanna break it in?” Her voice dipped huskily. “I gotta say, there is something about that cute little mouth of yours when it’s wrapped around a cock.”

Thea shook her head quickly. “Uh-uh. No time. Put it in my asshole. I want to try out how it feels in my bowels.”

“Jesus,” Laurel breathed. She couldn’t believe what she’d heard. Thea really didn’t want a dildo this big in her tiny little asshole, did she?

It had been months since Laurel had first sodomized Thea and Laurel had to admit, maybe it was a mistake for a woman with her addictive personality to start fucking Thea’s juicy little ass. Because she was obsessed with Thea’s butt. She fucked it every chance she got and she couldn’t even feel guilty about it, because Thea loved it even more than she did. It was a rare night that Laurel didn’t have to fuck Thea to sleep, with the younger woman constantly demanding more and Laurel happily giving it to her until their bodies were raw and aching with exhaustion.

And though she loved the hell out of Thea’s ass—tight and compact, but with just the right amount of curves to fill out any damn thing she put it in—Laurel’d become addicted to asses in general. She walked down the street, she could barely keep her eyes to herself. When Felicity turned around, Laurel had to resist the urge to smack her ass. And no matter what Nyssa did, Laurel had to stop herself from licking her lips when she walked away with that ass nearly bursting out of her tight leather pants.

It was enough to make Laurel worry she was becoming some sort of nymphomaniac and dragging Thea down with her. Thea _needed_ something in her ass to orgasm, whether it was a finger in her hole while Laurel ate her out or a buttplug holding her open as she serviced Laurel. And nothing got her off like a strap-on.

Thea wholeheartedly agreed with Laurel that her ass was Laurel’s property and was happy to maintain that claim. Laurel wasn’t sure which of them had come up with the rule, but Thea’s ass was always to be open. Sometimes, it was enough that it gaped open after some strap-on anal. Other times, it was just a buttplug. But either way, she wasn’t satisfied with a fuck before bed.

She showed up at the DA’s office ‘to bring Laurel lunch,’ but always in a skirt that ended up flicked over her nice round ass while Laurel bent her over the desk and gave her the abuse that only her ripe young flesh could withstand. Dinners at Queen manor ended with a walk through the hedge maze and Thea taking it on all fours from the strap-on that Laurel now wore under her trousers at all times. And sometimes, Laurel woke up in the morning to Thea anally riding her strap. She punished Thea for the liberty she took, but having her ass spanked while she was sodomized only encouraged her.

And Laurel couldn’t say she wanted it any other way. Fucking Thea’s ass was the best high in the world: better than drugs, better than drink, better than being a superhero. It scared her how much the two of them took to their roles as mistress and slave. It was like they were soulmates, bound by their mutual enjoyment of the act, but there was nothing romantic about the intensity they peaked at. Well, except maybe how Thea cuddled up to her after, satisfied beyond all reason, radiating pure love for how Laurel had made her feel and Laurel feeling the same way. Like they’d both been missing the same piece since birth and somehow they were able to get it back this way, even share it, one common part making them both whole.

Still, Laurel couldn’t help but want to slow things down. She’d fallen hard for a Queen before and it hadn’t ended well. She knew it was impossible, but she wanted to hold back, protect herself somehow long after she was committed body and soul to whatever this thing was. And the only way she could think to do that was her sister Sara.

Since Sara had come back from the Lazarus Pit, she’d needed help and support and Laurel was determined she would get it. Sara had moved into Laurel’s apartment and they spent almost every day together, which put a damper on things with Thea. Sara was taking full advantage of her only job being ‘walking corpse’ at the moment, sleeping in until noon, and that gave Laurel and Thea the perfect opportunity for at least one assfuck per day.

The thing was, there was a downside to the plan. Laurel had thought Thea was the one addicted to what they were doing, but with their sex life now on life support, Laurel was the one who ended up with lots of desire and not enough Thea to take it out on. Which meant that even if Laurel wasn’t sodomizing Thea at every opportunity, she was firmly in the camp of checking out Felicity and every other woman with more ass than Kiera Knightley.

She even found herself staring at Sara—watching as her own sister shook her cute little ass on the way to the shower, in a pair of boxers, bent over the kitchen island casually reading the paper with her ass filling out a pair of jeans like there was no tomorrow. And goddamn her, Sara could wear a pair of shorts that made her ass look like a Georgia peach and she _loved_ tight shorts that couldn’t possibly leave any circulation in those long, long legs that led inevitably to that made-to-be-spanked ass… Even Sara’s Black Canary costume led to sick, perverted thoughts of working those tight leather pants down until her fat ass burst out, then Laurel—no, _Nyssa_ could bury her face in those thick cheeks and lick away until Sara’s gorgeous face was contorted in ecstasy. Because Nyssa was the one having dirty, wrong sex with Sara. Laurel was just… her sister.

The real worst-case-scenario was when Sara would casually pat Laurel on the ass in a little bit of sisterly affection. Laurel would always redden as she nearly came in her pants at the implication. She thought she covered it up well enough that Sara couldn’t tell the effect she was having on her poor sex-starved sister, but that just meant Sara kept doing it. Sometimes, if Sara left, the intensity of the feeling sent Laurel to the shower and a long stress relief session, just her and the masturbating showerhead. And when she had an orgasm that kinky, it was almost enough to make up for not being able to drag Thea to the nearest wall and ruin her ass like they both liked it.

“Hey.” Thea patted Laurel’s cheek. “Where’d you go?”

Laurel colored. She couldn’t believe it. Here she was, finally getting her fix, not to mention _finally_ satisfying her girlfriend, and all she could do was space out and think about her sister’s ass. What was next, going into Sara’s room at night and spying on her ass as she slept on her belly with the covers kicked off? (She’d done that once, but only because she was blitzed on Five Hour Energy and she _hadn’t_ touched herself after, no matter how much she wanted to.)

“I was just… aren’t you afraid it will hurt? I mean, this dildo’s huge. Maybe a smaller one?”

Thea turned around and wiggled her ass lustfully. She knew Laurel would look. Look down at her huge strap-on and then at Thea’s tiny pink asshole. Neither of them knew how it could possibly fit in there—both of them were afraid it would hurt her—but Thea wanted it anyway. She knew Laurel would find a way to use it without hurting her more than was absolutely necessary.

“That’s how much I love you,” Thea said. “I don’t care how much it hurts. I’ll put on some Vaseline and then you can really make me gape.”

Laurel nodded slowly. She felt like she was being unfaithful to Thea somehow—the cutbacks on their sex life, the thing with Sara—if this was Thea’s definition of being a good girlfriend, she’d go for it. “If it hurts too much, I’ll stop.”

“I know you will,” Thea said, smiling lustily. She knew for certain that Laurel wouldn’t stop.

A moment later she had the jar of Vaseline. She’d been sure to keep it nearby. Sometimes it wasn’t even necessary—the plug kept her so wide that all she had to do was lick and suck Laurel’s strap-on a while and then it could go right in. But it made the occasion feel all the more special for them to go through with all the little steps.

Thea unscrewed the lid, then dipped her fingers into the goopy jelly. After she set the jar aside, she grasped Laurel’s strap-on with her dripping hand, firmly working her fist up and down. She greased Laurel so thoroughly that Laurel thought she could feel her touch radiating through the dildo and into her actual flesh.

“Your turn,” Laurel gasped. She slapped Thea’s ass, making the girl whimper as she groped one buttock and worked it away from the hole. Then, scooping up a tower of Vaseline on two fingers, she pushed them against Thea’s anus and rubbed them around.

Thea jacked the strap-on faster. It slipped easily through her fist no matter how hard she squeezed her fingers together. The Vaseline left it hot and slippery and juicy; Thea knew it would fit in her asshole. They would make it fit, no matter how much lubrication it took.

The huge gob of Vaseline that Laurel had pressed into Thea’s asshole was almost melting from the feverish heat of her overly aroused body. Laurel ran her hand down between Thea’s legs and cupped her pussy, massaging the slimy Vaseline into the folds of her labia too. Between the Vaseline and Thea’s own arousal, Laurel’s fingers soon slid frictionlessly over Thea’s smoothly shorn pussy. She climbed her fingertips up to Thea’s erect clit and anointed it with lubricant too.

“Oh, fuck, Laurel!” Thea squealed, rubbing herself shamelessly against her girlfriend’s hand. “It gets me so fucking hot when you’re about to do my ass. But it doesn’t matter how many times you finger me off, I still need your cock in my ass. It’s so dirty. It’s so fucking dirty, I can’t believe I’m doing this, but it just makes me come so hard, Laurel, you have no idea.”

Laurel took a hand away, giving Thea a slap on the ass that left her handprint in gooey Vaseline all over Thea’s incredible butt. It made Laurel want to lick it right up, but they only had so much time before Sara woke up. Thankfully, she was a deep sleeper, and Thea wouldn’t wake her, at least not with the first orgasm. After that, well—Laurel kept a gag on hand.

Thea got down on all fours, right on the ground, her ass shaking tantalizingly as she stuck it up in the air. She wasn’t trying to tempt Laurel, at least not consciously. She just always trembled before she got fucked.

Laurel knelt behind her quivering ass. “Spread your legs a little further,” she said. “This is bigger than normal, remember? Good, now lift it up to me—push your ass out like a good girl. Oh, baby.” Laurel leaned down and kissed the sheer roundness of Thea’s ass, making her girlfriend groan in dismay. There was only so much waiting a slut like her could take. But just like Laurel had said, Thea was a good girl.

“Please,” Thea sighed breathily, shoving her ass out for all she was worth. “Please, please, please—couldn’t sleep a wink last night. Kept thinking of how you were going to fuck me in the morning. _Please,_ Laurel, I’m a good girl, you promised, you know I’m a slut and you know I need it…”

“ _Shhh,”_ Laurel interrupted emphatically, putting one hand on Thea’s waist, the other hand on her strap-on to guide it in. She patted Thea’s hip commiseratingly and Thea moaned, knowing she understood, knowing now Laurel would give her what she needed…

The floorboards creaked outside the door. “Laurel?” Sara whispered. “Sis? You up?”

Thea looked over her shoulder at Laurel. “No, no, don’t you dare!”

Sara tried the doorknob. “Laurel? Why is the door locked?”

“She’ll go back to bed in a minute,” Thea said in a low voice. “Please, _please,_ I fucking need it, Laurel, I’ll do anything!”

Laurel was already slipping off the strap-on. “She’s my sister, Thea. I’ll make it up to your later. Just hide in the closet for a minute, okay?”

“I’ll suck it,” Thea said desperately. “After you fuck my ass, I’ll put your cock in my mouth and clean it off. I know you like that. I know that’s what you’re thinking about when you want me to blow you before you put it in my asshole. Just fuck me—right now—and I’ll clean my ass off your dick with my tongue.”

Groaning, Laurel pulled Thea to her feet and hustled her to the closet, where she pushed her inside and pulled a morning gown off the rack to wrap herself in. Then she unlocked and opened the door for Sara.

“Hey, beautiful, what’s up?”

Sara was the same mess she was most days since her resurrection. Bleary-eyed, messy-haired, with her face plastered with drying sweat. “’nother bad dream. Why was your door locked?”

“It’s Starling City, sis. If there was a way for me to lock my bed, I’d do that.”

Sara nodded understandingly. “Can I sleep with you? Just for a few hours? I just—need some sleep.”

“Yeah. Sure. Of course,” Laurel said, thinking of what Thea had told her about being unable to sleep the night before, like a child on Christmas morning. Was anyone in Starling City getting any sleep? That explained a lot…

She led Sara to the bed, her sister resisting much less than Thea had resisted coming away from it, and tucked them both in. As Sara sidled against her, resting her head on Laurel’s shoulder, Thea slipped out of the closet and out of the door. She wasn’t wearing a stitch and her hips shook as she walked, the perfect sweep of her ass distorted by the buttplug that nearly disappeared between her buttocks.

Laurel could feel her pussy crying out in frustrated need, made even worse by having Sara wrapped around her, the blonde’s thick ass sticking up in the air like some towering meal being presented at a feast. With Sara lying down on Laurel’s arm, her hand was trapped right next to Sara’s panties—so close that she could reach a finger out and run it over the lacy trim that formed the waistband. Laurel couldn’t help herself. She dragged her fingernail along the filigree, feeling her pussy throb so hard it was almost like coming.

It was just how she’d left things with Thea, that was all. She’d been all backed out and now she was still—it had nothing to do with her sister, it was just warm flesh.

“You’re a great sister,” Sara moaned, already seeping back into unconsciousness with Laurel’s body protectively meeting hers. “I wish I could meet a guy who cared about me as much as you do.”

“Well… what are sisters for?”

“Yeah…” Sara drawled sleepily. She kissed Laurel’s cheek. “Hey. Maybe when I meet that guy…” She yawned. “He’ll have a sister for you…”


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon, Sara wanted to do some sisterly shopping. Laurel couldn’t deny her. Half the time it was an effort to get Sara from spending all day in bed, but when Sara wanted to go out, Laurel indulged her to no end. Together, they booked an exclusive fitting room at one of Starling City’s hottest boutiques. It had opened after Sara’s death, so Sara was eager to find out what she’d been missing.

As bad as Sara could get with her bedraggled, depressive moods, she cleaned up into a joy. Splitting up to cover the whole store, they earmarked dozens of outfits in their sizes, then sequestered themselves in the fitting room while attendants scurried to bring them their choices. It was grotesquely decadently, especially on a public servant’s salary, but Laurel couldn’t stop herself from making Sara happy. If she needed to, she’d ask Thea for some money, loath as she was to call upon her girlfriend’s wealth.

Inside the mirror-lined fitting room, Sara coiled a number of outfits over her arm before heading to the smaller changing room reserved for their use. “Laurel, I am ready to put myself out there again. Snag that special someone. Get _laid.”_

Laurel almost got bubble tea in her nose. “I suppose if I were in your shoes, that would be on my agenda.”

“Actually, that’s on my agenda too,” Sara added. “Now that I’m back, can’t have you walking around all loveless and forlorn.”

“Good word use.”

“Thanks, I did a crossword earlier.”

“Have anyone in mind?” Laurel asked, wondering if Sara had her sights set on Oliver again. She didn’t know where things were with him and Felicity, having checked out as much as possible from his personal life after everything that had happened. But if Sara ended up dating Oliver while she dated his sister, it would have to prove the universe had one lousy sense of humor.

“A certain someone, yeah,” Sara said with a grin that was so much like her old self, Laurel could’ve cried. “But it’s not an exclusive sort of thing. I might get myself a harem.”

The girl had definitely spent too much time at Nanda Parbat.

“Anyway,” Sara held up the clothing boxes piled in her arms. “I’ve got some strong possibilities here. Stay here and get ready to have an open mind, because I want us to wear some matching outfits. Nothing more eye-catching than a matching set of hot blondes, is there?”

Laurel sat down to wait, sure that her own opinion on the process would not be required. However Sara wanted her to dress, she’d dress. Sara had better fashion sense than her anyway. Her phone buzzed. Perfect. Laurel did not mind multitasking so long as her central goal of spending time with Sara was achieved.

She unlocked it. The notification was for a text from Thea, which read _I have something to show you._ Barely had Laurel opened it when the door to the fitting room popped up and Thea swept into the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She wore a short red dress that came halfway down her sumptuous thighs, bringing Laurel’s lust roaring back after it’d mostly gone to sleep over the course of the day.

“Hey babe,” Thea said. “Got my text?”

“What are you doing here, Thea?” Laurel hissed, as under her breath as she could go while still letting Thea hear her. “I’m here with my sister! That was a locked door!”

“I trained to fight the League of Assassins. You think I can’t pick a lock?” Thea sauntered up to her, lips pursed, only to swerve at the last moment and lean against the counter, facing her radiant reflection in the mirror. Her ass pushed out. Laurel stared at it. The juicy contours perfectly outlined by Thea’s tight dress, the stockings that sped down her lissome thighs, encasing her legs to make them look more like sex toys than a normal, ordinary body part. “But if you think I’ve been bad, you _can_ spank me.”

“My _sister_ is in the other room!” Laurel stressed. As if Thea weren’t bad enough, she had to admit that part of her wanted the quickie—to finally relieve the tension from that morning. It’d never gone away. And Christ, some of the thoughts she had as Sara picked out skirts and shorts and thongs to wear…

“With a stack of clothes to try on,” Thea retorted. She reached down to her already high hemline and skirted it up over her ass. Laurel groaned. Between Thea’s pantyhose and her thong underwear, the girl was just pure sex. “You can get me off faster than that.”

“I _can’t,”_ Laurel insisted. No matter how turned on she was, she couldn’t possibly let the Thea and Sara halves of her life mix any more than they already had. It was already confusing enough, her body always wanting more-more-more and not distinguishing at all between either woman’s warm flesh…

“Then I guess Sara can just walk out and see me like this…” Sara hooked her thumbs into the sides of her pantyhose and peeled it down her waist, stopping with it tangled around her thighs and her round ass on full display.

“Please, Thea, I promise, _I promise,_ just wait a little while and I’ll—“

“You’ll what?” Thea interrupted. “Fuck me? Fuck my ass? My tight little ass? Remember how you’ve licked it? You said it tasted sexy…”

Thea dug her fingers into her firm asscheeks, pulling them open to show the band of her thong, even as it disappeared between her buttocks. Christ, Laurel could see where the buttplug slightly distended its seat…

“Even eating your pussy would get me off, Laurel. I’d _die_ to eat your pussy. All hot and squirmy and wet, and your clit all hard for me to suck on…”

Laurel closed her eyes. She couldn’t look at this. She wouldn’t.

When she opened them, Thea’s panties were in a frilly black heap on top of her toes.

In the mirror’s reflection, Thea crooked her finger. “Come here. Stick your tongue out. I’ll give you a taste of my ass and then you can taste my pussy.”

The door to the changing room unlocked. Thea seamlessly straightened up and turned around and yanked her hosiery up as Sara emerged, but all she’d have to do was look down and she’d see Thea’s panties at her feet.

Then Laurel got another shock. Sara wasn’t wearing some clubbing outfit. Lingerie swept over her from head to toe. Tightly wound silk held in her bust, danced down the rigid muscles of her midsection, then gilded her groin and ass. The whole affair hovered over a pair of stockings that were held up by garters, attached to some nebulous point in the near dominatrix-outfit that scantly touched her torso.

As Laurel watched, barely breathing, Sara gave a twirl that showed off how the lingerie cut between her buttocks, leaving maybe an inch of flesh unexposed all told. And her ass… Laurel almost moaned… Sara’s ass was pert and perfect and athletic, looking like it would fill a hand or bounce back a smack with equal aplomb. Laurel had thought that Sara had just worn flattering shorts, but no, there was nothing the coil of fabric that ran between Sara’s buttocks could possibly do. Her ass simply looked that damn good, all on its own. And if Thea had bothered to ask again, Laurel would’ve done anything she asked. Seeing Sara like that had her too turned on for anything else. If Thea had asked, Laurel would’ve fucked her in front of everyone on Arrow’s team, Team Flash, and the League of Assassins for good measure.

But Thea didn’t ask. She was, if anything, even more taken aback. Because not only was she reacting to Sara, but she was seeing how turned on Laurel was as well.

“Oh, Thea, hey,” Sara said, greeting the family friend as casually as she would in jeans and a T-shirt. As if she weren’t wearing maybe a foot of fabric all told, strategically placed. “Decided to drop in and join the party, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Thea breathed. “You look great.”

“I try,” Sara preened. “Guess I’m testing well here. That means it’s your turn, sis. Try to suck in the gut—maybe Thea will be nice and buy it for us.”

Laurel’s mind was still somewhere out in space, but coming into orbit fast. “My turn?”

“Yes,” Sara nodded sardonically. “You’ve got another one somewhere in your pile; try it on. Thea can tell us who wears it better.”

“Oh, I…” Thea gaped. “I couldn’t…”

“Relax, kid.” Sara grinned at her. “If you think it’s Laurel, we’ll just put it down to your underdeveloped sense of style. After all, you did pick out a pretty gnarly brother… There!” Quickly jaunting to Laurel’s pile of boxes, Sara picked out one and handed it to her. “Same model, but your size. With one little extra…”

Reaching into the pile again, Sara brought out a long, slender package to set on top of the first box in Laurel’s arms.

“What’s that?” Thea asked haplessly.

“ _That,”_ Sara answered, lifting the lid, “is the latest accessory that _no woman_ can be without.”

She held it up. Eight inches. That was all Thea could think. Eight inches and as big around as the handle on a tennis racket.

Sara brought it down to her crotch, where there was a little nodule for it to screw on. “They say it completes the look. Isn’t that incredible? Lingerie built to show off a strap-on. Now I know what to tell people when they ask me why I came back to life.” She picked up another long box to give to Laurel. “Here. Matching set. Please remember at Christmas that I didn’t get you a smaller one.”

Utterly gobsmacked, Laurel could only respond to the little shove Sara gave her and walk into the changing room.

Still wearing the hell out of what little she was wearing, Sara sat down next to Thea. “Sorry I didn’t get you anything. If you like, we could go pick out something for you. Not that you need any help… well, maybe something for those runs in your stockings.”

Thea looked down at how wrinkled her pantyhose had become from their brief trip, before frantically looking up. The less attention she drew to her panties, the better. The last twenty-four hours had to have her on some pretty thin ice with Laurel, and this being the way that Sara found out her sister was gay—and fucking a Queen—would be _a lot._

“I had a little accident,” Thea said. “You know how it is.”

“I certainly do,” Sara said, reaching for her purse. It was on the same counter where Thea had almost been bent over by Laurel. She sat down next to it as she dug inside. “And as long as big sister is gone…”

Sara brought out a flask from her purse. When she unscrewed the cap, Thea smelled malt liquor.

Sara took a swig. “Our little secret,” she said as she passed it to Thea. It was enough to make Thea wonder if she wasn’t dating the wrong Lance.

Thea’d been to enough sorority parties—and every other kind of party—to hold her liquor. She drained as much as she could from the flask.

“Oof!” Sara said sympathetically. “Long day?”

Thea nodded. “You have no idea.”

“Well, I did die once,” Sara mused. “But let’s hear your thing.”

She punctuated the invitation by slapping Thea on the ass. Thea blushed—Sara had the same swift, sure crispness as Laurel.

“It’s nothing,” Thea said, brushing her short hair away from her face. “You know. Just stuff.”

“Really?” Sara crossed her long legs. “So it doesn’t have anything to do with that stick up your ass?”

“Stick up my ass?” Thea asked disbelievingly. She sat down next to Sara on the counter. “Do you know how many times I’ve been paparazzi’d without my panties on?”

“It’s probably in the back of my head somewhere, but who’s keeping track?” Sara uncrossed her legs, showing off her strap-on again. She seemed pleased to lean back and have it stick up in the air. “And I meant the literal stick I felt in your ass just now.”

Thea clenched her thighs together. “What? No—that is private—no, I don’t—none of your business…”

Sara flicked her protruding dildo, making it sway. “Uh-huh. I’m guessing a satisfier plug from Adam & Eve, nothing fancy, just a little something to tide you over until… y’know… daddy’s home, so to speak.”

Thea forced her slack jaw shut. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she said conclusively.

“Fine.” Sara took another swig. “It just seems like a shame for a girl with an ass like yours to get her pleasing from some dumb piece of plastic. Trust me, as someone who’s swung both ways, I could get anyone in this city in bed with that butt, _especially_ if they’re an ass-man.” Her eyebrows quirked. “Speaking of, how do you feel about interracial dating?”

“I already have a—a person,” Thea finished lamely, not wanting to give away any more than she had to. Anything she could say felt like a dangling thread Sara could pull and pull until it came to Laurel.

“Well, they are not doing their job.” Sara handed the flask over to Thea, who drank from it in relenting admission of what Sara was saying. “Anyone dating a girl with as much in the trunk as you has a duty to please that booty.”

Thea laughed, liquor running through her sinuses like she was being waterboarded. “Oh God—did you really just say that?”

“Don’t waste my booze, man.” Sara took the flash back from her and replaced the cap. “I’m serious. You’re all tense and backed up, I can tell just by looking at you. If this person of yours isn’t getting the job done, there are plenty of people who would be happy to lend a hand.”

“I’m _fine,”_ Thea stressed, wiping away with her fist the liquor that had bubbled out of her nose.

“Really.” Sara put the flask down. “How about a little test so we can see just how bad off you are?”

“ _You_ want to test _me?_ Which party school did you go to again?”

“The school of life, kiddo.” Sara slipped an arm around Thea’s shoulder. “Now just relax. Don’t fight it.”

“But—“

“You can’t, can you? You can’t even relax. That’s how tightly wound you are. I swear, no one with a buttplug in them _right now_ should be as uptight as you are.”

“Trust me,” Thea said. “I am not upright.”

“Okay then; prove it. Relax. Enjoy yourself. It’s not like I’m some weirdo trying to get into your pants. We’ve known each other forever. We’re like a girl squad.”

Thea took a deep breath. Her eyes shut. She felt Sara’s hands moving over her body. The blonde’s touch was gentle, pleasant, but when she felt her daft fingers brush over her nipple, she instinctively twisted away. Turning her face, she found her lips against Sara’s, whose tongue plunged into her mouth. Thea sighed and let herself be kissed until something melted inside her and she needed more. She kissed Sara back, giving her own tongue to Sara’s mouth.

“I thought you weren’t some weirdo trying to get into my pants,” Thea gasped.

“I’m not. I’m an incredibly attractive, well-rounded, recently resurrected bachelorette trying to get into your pants.” Sara ran her fingers skittishly along Thea’s bare thigh, from her knee to the hem of her dress. “Not that pants would be nearly as flattering as this dress. You have great legs, Thea.”

“Skinny legs.”

“No, they’re perfect. Slender and sexy… and in between them…”

Sara ran her hand up between Thea’s thighs to touch her bare pussy. Sara didn’t have to point out she wasn’t wearing panties; the look on her face said it all. Thea was throbbing and tingling as bad as she ever had with Laurel. It was wrong, but that only made it more exciting. Laurel was turned on by Sara; why shouldn’t she be?

“We should stop,” Thea muttered.

“Why? Am I doing it wrong?” Sara asked teasingly. “Doesn’t it feel good?”

“You know it does.”

“Yes, I do.” Sara stroked harder, pushing the tips of her fingers into Thea’s labia.

Thea’s hips squirmed. Her breasts pushed against the thin top of her dress until the turgid impressions of her nipples could be seen.

“Oh!” Thea gasped, feeling a tremor of excitement roll through her. “Ohhhh, _shit,_ that feels—!”

“You sound like you’re having fun,” Sara whispered, plying the top of Thea’s dress down her arms. Thea let her do it, too weak with pleasure for anything else.

It felt good to have her breasts heaving freely. Sara cupped one in her hand and pressed her lips against the areola, the nipple scorching hot inside her mouth. Thea put her hands on Sara’s head as if to push her away, but her muscles were too rubbery to apply any pressure. Sara bit down lightly, then sucked, then licked.

Thea fell back woozily against the mirror. She felt her pantyhose being stripped away, then her dress. It felt so much better when it was another woman taking them off her. Sara’s mouth touched her belly; her tongue in Thea’s navel.

“Haven’t you m-m-made your point!” Thea panted.

“Starting to,” Sara replied. “Open your legs.”

“I can’t…”

“Then let me help you.”

Sara was kissing Thea’s knees, her legs, her thighs, and as the kisses ran higher and higher, Thea spread her legs to make room for them, opened them until she felt her labia part and expose the sleek pink flesh inside to whatever Sara wanted to do with it.

“What the _fuck?”_

Thea could’ve laughed. She really could’ve cracked and just burst out laughing. After an eternity of Sara getting in the way of her and Laurel, here was Laurel coming out of the dressing room, all lace and lingerie with a nice big strap-on attached in front—the Gotham City one that Thea had got her—and she was interrupting Thea and Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Thea couldn’t take it. She really couldn’t. She leapt off the counter, grabbing Sara’s strap-on to pull her behind her as she walked up to Laurel.

“I want you both,” she said huskily. “I want your two cocks fucking my pussy and my ass at the same time.”

“Thea, I… that’s…”

“You said you’d make it up to me,” Thea reminded her.

“Hold on,” Sara began. “Are you two _together?_ I thought…”

“I don’t care what you thought!” Thea said urgently. “Either one of you is going to fuck me or both of you are, but I am _through_ going without.”

She turned away from Laurel, holding Sara by the strap-on as she impaled herself on it, pushing the dildo into her slippery cunt, stretching out the delicate folds of her labia with its shaft.

“Laurel,” Sara said, unable to look away as Thea took her cock all the way in. “I didn’t know, I—“

“Suck my tits,” Thea said, pulling Sara’s head down to her chest. “You wanted to a minute ago. What’s changed now?”

Sara couldn’t help herself. She licked and sucked Thea’s nipples, physically demanding them with her warm, eager mouth. Her dildo was fully embedded inside of Thea, held tightly in place by her taut inner muscles.

Thea looked over her shoulder at Laurel. “C’mon, big sister. Fuck my ass.”

Laurel just stood there. “I cannot fucking believe I’ve dated two Queens and my sister has done both of them.”

“At least we’re consistent,” Sara quipped, reaching around Thea to spread her buttocks, exposing her sphincter to Laurel. She worked the buttplug out of the way. It fell to the floor. “Nice taste in toys, by the way.”

“God, you’re such a slut, Thea.” Taking her strap-on in hand, Laurel nudged its head against Thea’s already splayed asshole. “A dirty slut who only cares about getting fucked, don’t you? _Don’t you?”_

“Yes!” Thea gasped, groaning with both pain and pleasure. She’d lubed herself up before coming into the store, her asshole slippery and wet with Vaseline, but still she could feel the delicate tissues of her anus stretching as Laurel’s dildo edged into her. It didn’t stop her from wanting more. “Slam it all the way in!”

Sara grinned, seeing how Thea’s face was filling with tight, delicious pleasure. “Fuck, sis, you really know how to treat a girl’s ass. Look at her. You’re ripping her ass apart and she’s loving it.”

“Shut _up,_ Sara!” Laurel hissed. Despite her anger, she was careful to inch her cock into Thea with small movements, going a little deeper with every stroke. “We are going to talk about this later—“ She buried the last of her dildo into the tight ring of Thea’s muscle, almost able to feel her own pussy vibrating against Thea’s flesh.

Thea was lost between two raging torrents of sensation, the pain of being stretched open and the equal pleasure that she felt. She could feel the two dildos rubbing together inside her, almost touching through the thin membrane that separated her womanhood from her rectum. She writhed around, fucking back and forth to fully impale herself on both cocks, her mouth gaping open in a silent scream that echoed the opening of her other two holes.

She turned her head, her mouth touching Laurel’s, and no matter how disgruntled Laurel felt, their tongues danced together in a long kiss, their passion for each other at their fullest. Meanwhile, Sara buried her face in Thea’s small, perfectly formed breasts. She washed them with her tongue, bringing the nipples up in thorough excitement, while her hips lunged and rocked against Thea’s. She could barely control her hunger for Thea as her strap-on disappeared into the recesses of the girl’s sex, hungrily devoured by her pussy.

“That’s it,” Sara moaned, taking Thea’s nipples in her teeth, biting down hard on the delicate flesh. “Take Laurel’s cock. Be a good little fuck slut for my sister. My sister deserves a real good cock-holster when she wants to fuck someone up the ass.”

Her profanities were all but lost on Thea and Laurel. The kiss itself seemed to be sucking them in gluttonously, like the tangle of their tongues was a black hole, drawing them tighter and tighter together into one perfect ball of pressure about to explode. Until Thea ripped herself away from her lover, head upturned, eyes closed, floating in space as Laurel kissed one side of her neck and Sara kissed the other.

“Fuck my ass,” Thea sighed.

Laurel giggled against her pulse, anger forgotten, just wanting to fuck and fuck and fuck like she always did once she’d started with Thea. “I am, baby.”

“Not you.” Thea grabbed onto Sara’s hair. “You. And you. Both of you fuck my ass. DP me. Give me two Lances in the ass.”

For a moment, Sara and Laurel were equally speechless, wearing identical expressions of shock on their faces. Then Laurel reached under Thea’s thighs, hoisting her up. Sara reached down to help her. Together, they lifted Thea up into the air between them, a tight little ball of girl locked between their chests.

“Dirty, _dirty_ girl—“ Laurel breathed.

“Don’t know if I should be letting a slut like you date my sister,” Sara muttered, sliding her cock out of Thea’s pussy and bringing it down to nestle next to Laurel’s strap, easing it upward until it met the already stretched opening of Thea’s asshole. “She can do better than a whore like you.”

“Much better,” Thea agreed, smiling, then grimacing as she felt the tip of Sara’s strap-on push into her sphincter, already stuffed full, and yet it was impossibly getting fuller, opening up to let both women into her. “Oh fuck—oh fuck— _ghhh!_ You’re… you’re both…”

Laurel grinned fiercely, feeling Thea shudder and knowing that Sara had joined her inside of Thea’s ass. “Mom and dad always did tell us to share our toys.”

Sara grinned back at her. “Think we might break this one, though.”

They finished arranging Thea to their liking, bent in half between them, her feet up around her ears, her legs running up Sara’s chest, both Lances holding their Thea soundly in place around their cocks.

“Let’s try,” Laurel said, and heard Thea moan in a combination of dismay and anticipation.

The sisters heaved back and forth, slapping their bodies against the helpless girl sandwiched between them—one dildo withdrawing while the other was buried all the way to the golden pubic hair the Lance girls also shared. Then, by some unspoken, sisterly bond, Sara and Laurel drove in together, squeezing Thea between them, filling every inch of her with cock.

Thea felt a fiery heat spear up into her body, so deep she didn’t know if it would ever end, if it wouldn’t geyser up out of her mouth. The rapture of her climax seemed to bounce back and forth, not just from one sister to another, but between pain and pleasure. Sara bit into her neck. Laurel kissed her. She loved both. She loved how much it hurt and she loved how good it felt.

“I’m yours!” she cried into Laurel’s mouth, but she didn’t know who she was talking to: one of them or both of them or just the cocks that were both stuffed deep into her asshole.

The Lances sped up their pumping thrusts, tearing into Thea’s ass more like a pair of crazed animals than lovers. Her ecstasy seemed to take hold of them both, catching them up in the climax she was feeling.

“Mine! Fucking _mine!”_ Laurel grunted, plowing into Thea’s asshole like she didn’t care if it was ruined beyond repair.

“Yours! All yours!” Thea groaned, lost in her release.

She was now caught between two savage, starving beasts. With seemingly superhuman strength, Laurel pushed with such force that Sara and Thea were backed against the opposing wall and it was like she was fucking Sara right through Thea. Then Laurel was down on her back, Sara pressing Thea down on top of her and trying to fuck right through their shared bitch.

Suddenly Thea felt an enormous release, a liquid rush pushing into her bowels like a dam had burst. The dildo, she remembered. The special Gotham dildo. She wished she had gotten one for Sara. The only thing that would make this better is if they both came all over her.

“Hot fucking _whore!”_ Laurel yelled, and if the fake ejaculation was anything like her climax, Thea envied her.

“Goddamn slut!” Sara growled, reaching down to rub her clit and get herself off. “Nothing better than seeing a dirty slut get topped by my sister! Get her ass destroyed by my sister!”

They ended up on their sides, Thea trapped between them, but all three of them floating in an infinity of unending orgasm as their screams became moans and finally the rough, harsh breathing of the utterly exhausted. Their flesh seemed molded together, a shared life that pulsed and throbbed in all their bodies with one massive heartbeat. Until they slipped out of Thea, all of them as slack as melted rubber. Thea felt barely conscious, barely alive, but she managed to make her lips move once more despite her jaws aching from all the screaming.

“Don’t forget to put my buttplug back in.”


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel walked through the department store with her face flushed. She was aroused and she wished she felt guiltier about it than she did. But ever since that day in the changing room, she couldn’t stop thinking about Sara’s ass.

She was fucking Thea twice as often as before, but that did nothing to curb her appetites. She glanced quickly at Sara, wondering if her sister could smell how wet her pussy was. If she could, she’d probably think that Laurel wanted to share Thea again. The sisters pounding away in two of her holes or even sharing her precious asshole, womanly hips rocking back and forth, almost like they were fucking each other as their asses flexed and clenched in harmony. _So close,_ Laurel mused while pretending to examine a dress, _yet so far away._

“You know, I was a bottom bitch for Nyssa al Ghul,” Sara said casually, as if that sentence wouldn’t break into Laurel’s thoughts like a wrecking ball.

“Huh? What? What are you talking about?”

“I was her anal fucktoy,” Sara said, even more nonchalant. “But sometimes we’d double-team another woman, just like you and I did with Thea.”

Laurel’s cheeks turned bright red. “Why are you telling me this?”

“We seemed to be having an awkward silence. I just wanted you to know that I was _seriously_ gone on Nyssa, but I have to admit, you’re a better top. If it were my ass on the line, I’d rather have you domming my ass than her. Hypothetically, I mean.”

“Oh God… I was just daydreaming a little.”

“Uh-huh. Is that why you’re interested in a disco figure skater outfit?”

Laurel let go of the price tag she’d been pretending to look over. “I could pull it off.”

Sara smiled benignly. “If you don’t feel like shopping, we could always get lunch.”

“I’m not really hungry,” Laurel said, trying not to imagine Sara and Nyssa sharing Thea. Or sharing her.

For some reason, the thought of topping both of them—making them eat each other out, or fucking Nyssa’s ass while she had her strap-on in Sara’s ass—it burned in Laurel’s mind so hot that the heat reached all the way to her pussy.

“Then what about…” Sara jerked her head to the display window. Through it, on the other side of the street, Laurel could see a head shop. “It’s almost like they elected Ollie mayor since I was dead, isn’t it?”

Laurel blew air through her lips. “Like that’d ever happen.”

Sara put her arm through Laurel’s. “C’mon. I’ll get you some _good_ kush. That’ll take your mind off whatever.”

Laurel felt a bit dubious, but this wasn’t her first time with weed. A joint or a bong hit couldn’t hurt. “Okay. Why not?”

***

Laurel mumbled and yawned and smacked her lips. She became aware slowly that she was on her back and her right hand was between her legs, cupping her itchy cunt with gentle pressure. Her eyes opened, shut, and she drifted off again, head heavy, the arousal in her pussy insistent but not enough to overcome her inertia.

The next time she woke up, her right hand was still rubbing at her pussy with rhythmic idleness. Her other hand was numb, trapped underneath a weight. Blearily, Laurel turned her head and saw someone—Thea?—sprawled out beside her. Her girlfriend and anal slut looked like a bitch in heat, even with what little was showing of her. She was in her bra and panties, tangled in the sheets so they covered the upper half of her body, while her waist was on top of Laurel’s forearm. Her panty-clad ass lurched and gyrated as she rubbed her sex against the bedspread, moaning as what little masturbatory pleasure that gave her filtered through to her semiconscious mind.

Vague memories surfaced in Laurel’s own addled mind. She and Sara and Thea had had a little lipstick party with a bong in a fancy hotel room they’d sprung for. So this had to be Thea. Who else could afford a room with a bed with Egyptian cotton?

Thea’s hips twisted and turned as she rutted against the mattress. More and more of her panties’ crotch-band sunk between the lips of Thea’s labia. Soon, one plump lip pushed past the fabric and then the other. They looked like they were calling out to Laurel in their exposure.

“Thea?” Laurel whispered, feeling her clit tingle with firmness and hot blood.

“Unnnh,” Thea moaned from under the covers and deep in the pillow.

Laurel’s cunt fumed and no wonder. She couldn’t believe how hot Thea was. And Thea was _hers._ That fat ass belonged to her. A nice big butt that was hers to play with whenever she wanted. Not to mention the rest of her athletic body.

She reached out to touch the muscular hardness of Thea’s belly and was shocked at just how firm it was. Gently, she stroked her fingers down to Thea’s exposed pussy. Thea groaned at her touch, rolling onto her back, opening her legs. That pussy was Laurel’s too, even if it couldn’t compare to her incredibly fuckable ass and that nice, tight hole Laurel so loved to conquer over and over again. But there was something to be said for a sweet little pussy. Literally sweet. Before working up the courage to fuck Thea’s ass, Laurel could’ve drunk Thea’s cuntjuices for hours.

Laurel’s head swam. Keeping up with Sara in the ganga department had made everything hazy. She giggled at the thought of them setting off a fire alarm and having to evacuate, half-dressed and blazed out of their minds. “I think I’ve got the munchies, Thea. You have anything for me to eat?”

“Mmmmph,” Thea sighed sleepily. Laurel heard her running her tongue over dry lips.

“I could eat your panties right up,” Laurel said as she slid Thea’s panties down her hips. Her bare cunt looked so pretty, so sensual. She really needed to fuck it as well as she did Thea’s tight ass. All of Thea needed and deserved to be fucked hard, from her perfect lips to her… to her fucking toes. “But you’d hate me if I got tooth marks on your expensive undies. So I’ll just…”

She eased her middle finger inside of Thea, entering just below her throbbing clitoris.

“ _Hhhn!”_ Thea gasped, hunching against Laurel’s hand, her tight cunt squeezing the intruding finger.

Laurel threw her lead over the lump Thea made in the covers, straddling the upper half of her body so she could better watch the lower half. Underneath her, Thea’s pink pussy clenched on her finger, the dewy wetness of her sweet-smelling folds making Laurel’s mouth water. Her clit was free of its hood now, dark with the sheer density of nerve endings in it, waiting to transmit Laurel’s pleasuring to all of Thea’s body. Her cunt was flushed with heat and the sheet under Thea’s ass was dappled with her dripping arousal. Laurel added another finger into Thea’s narrow opening, the wet flesh practically sucking her in.

“You’ve been such a good girl lately,” Laurel said, leaning down to anoint each of Thea’s thighs with kisses. “Taking my cock no matter how deep I want to put it. I’m running out of hours of the day to give you all the orgasms you deserve. Gonna have to start doing it while you’re asleep. You dreaming of me, Thea? Dreaming of how much more of a slut you’re going to be for me when you wake up?”

Laurel pushed her thumb down on Thea’s clit. Wet and slippery, it slithered free of her pressure. Laurel chased after it, battering it around inside its hood, making it slip and slide at the top of Thea’s slit. Thea’s pussy went wild.

“Ghhhh!” she cried, her slender body shaking. Her hips lifted—she fucked herself on Laurel’s joined fingers, helping to give herself the orgasm that clenched her body. Wetter than ever, she collapsed, flesh quivering, voice babbling incoherently.

“You smell so fucking good,” Laurel breathed. “I’m gonna lick your cunt dry, baby. I’m gonna be full of your cream before I pump that fat ass of yours with my cock.”

Thea would’ve liked the sound of that if she were awake. And if she weren’t lying on the floor, her kinky little body insensate while her mistress made Sara Lance come like an animal being mated.

***

“Okay. Why not?”

“ _Wonderful,”_ Sara chimed. “You’re a lot easier to get along with now that you break the law regularly. Who knew that to get the stick out of your ass, you had to put one in Thea’s?”

“Someone is going to hear you,” Laurel muttered.

Sara pulled Laurel along. “You don’t mind, do you? Using Thea as my… you know… anal fuckhole?”

Laurel refused to give Sara the gasp she wanted for her indelicate turn of phrase. “No. Why would it? We agreed that you ask permission to play with her and I loan her out to you.” Despite herself, though, Laurel’s voice turned husky. “Because she’s mine. Her hole belongs to me. I let you use it, but you can never own her ass the way I do.”

Sara’s face twitched. She actually looked turned on for a moment, though Laurel couldn’t imagine why she’d be aroused by the thought of someone else domming Thea. “Maybe you should call that ass of hers and tell her to bring it down here. Smoking jay always makes me horny.”

“Me too,” Laurel teased. “What makes you think I’d share her?”

“Relax, sis. I know her booty is yours… God, sometimes I just wanna be there while it belongs to you. You have no idea how much of a natural top you are. Nyssa’s been fucking ass for hundreds of years and she couldn’t break Thea’s butt the way you do.”

Laurel’s ears _burned._ “Christ, I am definitely not high enough for this conversation.”

Sara chuckled as she pulled Laurel into the head shop. “You call Thea, I’ll get the party favors. We’re gonna rock hard enough to wake the dead—again.”

Four hours later, Sara woke from her smoky haze to feel her clit being stroked: soft, wet, warm, _wonderful_ sensations surrounding it again and again. She gasped and wiggled at the never-ending cacophony of feelings her dream lover provoked in her. The folds of her cunt was sucked on, licked, bitten with impossible skill, bringing her to life better than the Lazarus Pit ever could.

“ _Aghhh!_ Yes! Ahh—shit—hnnhhh—fuh—fucking…”

Sara’s confused senses reeled even harder as her body spiked with another orgasm. Hands were pulling at her ass, opening the tight buttocks, dragging her hips out of position, and then there was a tongue snaking between her asscheeks, stroking her tender anus with ladles of moist heat…

“Fuck!” Sara gasped, ripping her way out of the sheets that straitjacketed her to see Laurel’s ass above her face, pert buttocks clenched as if with the same pleasure she was feeling, and then the wet, glossy cunt, literally dripping its arousal onto Sara’s face. She could not have been more seduced than she was in that moment.

“Gghhh!” Sara groaned, feeling a hot tongue stabbing into her asshole, entering her, owning her ass and making its only purpose getting fucked by Laurel.

Sara’s eyes rolled. She mewled as the wet, warm tongue crawled around the rim of her anus. Nyssa had been the women who first made her aware of the ecstasy that came from playing with her asshole, but not even she could top Sara the way Laurel just had—fucking her and making her love it, love every aspect of being Laurel’s anal bitch, love the sheer thought of it so hard that she could get off just imagining it.

But she didn’t like the thought of being Laurel’s ass slut nearly as much as Thea did, watching Laurel fuck her own sister and wondering if she had looked as turned on when Laurel made her a cock holster.

“I think that’s enough foreplay,” Thea said. “Ready to make it official?”

Laurel pulled herself up from Sara’s cunt, her ass. Bleary and aroused as she was, she recognized how weird it was for Thea to be in front of her—her dainty lover as adorably sexy as ever in a crop top and jean cut-offs—while she was supposed to be sitting on her face.

Thea hoisted a strap-on harness. “I brought this so you could fuck my ass, but it looks like Sara needs it more.”

“Sara?” Laurel asked in confusion, rolling off of Thea’s body to see her sister’s face where her girlfriend was supposed to be. Sara looked sexual and satisfied and hungry for even more from her panting expression to her curled toes.

“I always thought I was a switch,” Sara said. “I don’t know anymore. I don’t know if I can top anyone while I remember wanting to get fucked so bad. I want you in my ass, Laurel. I don’t care if it’s right or if it’s wrong. I just _need it._ I need you to break my ass and I don’t care if that makes me your bottom bitch forever after that.”

“Jesus Christ,” Laurel said. She was trying to reach for horror, but what Sara had said had her pussy throbbing like crazy, shooting up into the sky. She needed the pressure of a strap-on against it, holding her in—making it so she could fuck Sara’s nice, tight ass instead of exploding herself.

She made one last-ditch effort to get away, to get off the bed that held her sister and their incestuous lovemaking, but she stumbled into Thea and Thea felt so good too. And so did the strap-on she wrapped around Laurel’s hips.

“You think I haven’t been able to tell?” Thea whispered in her ear. “That you’ve been thinking of her when you fuck my ass again and again and again? Get it out of your system. Make her your whore. Then fuck both of us. You’re too good a top to have just one bitch.”

Sara scooted to the foot of the bed, rolling so that she was bent over the side, her face down on the bedspread and her ass offered up to Laurel. She even reached back to open her buttocks wide for her.

“Put it in me, Laurel, _please,”_ she moaned, almost orgasmic just with the possibility Laurel was going to fuck her. “Why should Thea get to have all the fun? We’re sisters. We should take care of each other… play with each other…”

“Oh God…” Laurel sighed, her attention split between Thea and Sara. Thea was on her knees now, throating her strap-on the way she did when Laurel commanded her to clean it off, but that wasn’t what was happening now. She was lubricating it, getting it ready to go in another woman’s ass.

And Sara… Laurel reached out to gently caress Sara’s offered ass. It felt incredible. The perfect combination of soft and firm. Like a pillow Laurel could sleep on for years.

“Shit, that feels good,” Sara sighed. “But Thea’s right. I’ve had enough foreplay. Every hour I’ve spent wanting you and not having you has been turning me on, getting me wet—I’ve been thinking about you ever since we shared Thea.”

“Thea,” Laurel whispered in a haze. She realized she had one hand on Thea’s bobbing head, one hand on Sara’s perfect ass.

“When you topped her… when you made her want to please you so bad that she’d even come just to satisfy you…” Sara shivered, on the precipice of ecstasy. “I wanted to be her so bad. I still do. Fuck me, Laurel. I’ll love it, I know I will. I’ll love being your bitch so much.”

Laurel pulled her strap-on out of Thea’s mouth. Thea was too much of a submissive not to miss it a little, no matter how eager she was to see Sara bottom too. She watched as Laurel came up behind Sara, rubbing her dildo between Sara’s spread buttocks, smearing Thea’s own saliva on her anus in a kiss with the spit she herself had bestowed as she rimmed her. Then Laurel lurched forward, sending her entire cockhead into Sara’s asshole. The tiny puckered sphincter opened up like a flower to let the dildo in.

Laurel gripped Sara’s generous hips and ground her shaft further into Sara’s ass. She wanted the tip in Sara’s bowels. Sara’s body shook as Laurel lunged into her and while Thea watched, she reached down into her pants. She felt a swell of pity for Sara as she touched herself. Sara had seen how Laurel fucked her, _known_ how good it was for Thea, but she’d had to wait all this time for her turn. A good thing Laurel was making up for lost time.

Laurel’s face was contorted with lust as she forced the knob inside of Sara, ignoring Sara’s grunts and groans as she was sodomized for the first time since parting with Nyssa. “Quiet!” she snapped, even smacking Sara’s ass to chide her as Sara’s eyes rolled back in her head. Laurel was every bit as dominant as she had wished for and more.

“Naughty little cunt,” Laurel continued. “Can’t help being a slut—screaming for every inch of cock you get…”

“Yes, Laurel!” Sara gasped, fucking back, driving her luscious ass back into Laurel’s thrusts. “Yes, I’m such a slut! I love your cock so much!”

Thea was amazed by how animalistic Sara looked. The cool, cocky White Canary that she knew was gone. This Sara was a bitch in heat, one who enjoyed being brought to heel even more than the sex itself.

“Faster!” Sara cried. “Faster! I’m a dirty slut, Laurel, you can fuck me like one!”

Tightening her hold on Sara’s hips as if she were trying to break bone, Laurel slammed brutally into Sara’s asshole. The dildo completely disappeared up Sara’s ass, Laurel’s groin slapping against Sara’s buttocks like a spanking hand.

Thea whipped her fingers in and out of her pussy. “Don’t stop!” she gasped herself. “Keep going, Laurel! Fuck her harder! Fuck that whore sister of yours harder! She can take it! She’s a little anal slut, Laurel! She’s getting off on being your bitch!”

Laurel grunted. As willful as Thea was being in mouthing off, she was right about what a whore Sara was. Laurel couldn’t believe that her sister was taking a strap-on up the ass like this, begging for more, clearly relishing every moment of being an anal bitch. The strong, self-confident _superhero_ that Laurel admired so was acting like nothing more than a hole for Laurel to fuck. She even seemed proud of herself, proud of being Laurel’s cock holster. It almost angered Laurel, seeing what a whore her sweet sister was being, and she poured that anger, and the lust that went with it, into pistoning her strap-on into Sara’s well-stretched anus.

Thea watched Sara’s body ripple with Laurel’s fucking, breasts bouncing wildly, fat ass jiggling, and she fingered her pussy like there was no tomorrow. She couldn’t even wish it was her in Laurel’s place. Somehow getting fucked herself didn’t seem as erotic a prospect as how Sara was getting fucked.

Laurel reached down to rub Sara’s clit, making her sister all but lose consciousness, splayed out on the bed while Laurel fucked all the pleasure out of her ass. “You dirty fucking slut, Sara. You are enjoying being my bitch! You love having me top you even more than you loved fucking Thea! You’re a born—bottom— _bitch,_ aren’t you?”

Sara squealed with delight as Laurel pinched her clit, making her come so hard it was painful—or maybe it was painful so she came so hard. “Yes… yes, Laurel… I love it… love it… please be my mistress… want my ass to belong to you… want to get _fucked_ like this whenever I can!”

“Whenever I feel like it, you mean.” Laurel slapped Sara’s ass hard enough to leave a red imprint in the shape of her hand. “Can’t believe my own sister is such a slutty bottom. I let you share my girlfriend, Sara. I let you help me fuck her. Now you’re even more of a bitch than she is.” Laurel looked over to Thea, the brunette practically cross-eyed with enjoyment as she masturbated, the heat of the Lance sisters’ fuck pressing in on her. “Thea! Get over here! We’re going to share Sara. You’re going to top her too.”

Thea whooped with joy as she jumped from her chair. She slid in front of Sara, barely pausing to push her pants down before she shoved the blonde’s face into her groin.

“Fuck yes!” Thea crooned. “Eat my pussy, Sara! You’re _my bitch_ now.”

Sara hungrily licked her cunt even as Laurel ravaged her ass. The sight of her sister eating out her girlfriend made Laurel hotter than ever.

“You little sluts!” Laurel breathed, her breasts heaving as her cunt warmed, rubbing slickly against the base of her strap-on. “You hot little whores! You’re both my bitches! Shit, _I’m fucking coming!”_

Laurel hilted her strap-on into Sara, holding all of it inside her as she came. Thea watched Sara’s face as she came too, body trembling, mouth gaping open, eyes rolled back in her head. She rutted her pussy into Sara’s ecstatically contorted face, speaking for all of them:

“Sweet Jesus!” Thea moaned. “I’m so glad—I’m your sister’s— _bitch!”_

They collapsed as one. Laurel fell to her knees, resting her head against Sara’s ass for a close-up view of the gaping hole she’d turned her sister’s anus into. Sara stayed facedown in Thea’s pussy, her hair dampening as it caught the juices that trickled out of her fellow bitch. And Thea laid against the headboard, asshole twitching, wondering how long it would take before it was her turn to be Laurel’s cock holster.

Laurel pulled herself away from Sara’s sweaty ass. “Thea, go get Sara a buttplug. Now that I own her ass, I expect it to be kept nice and splayed at all times.”


	6. Chapter 6

Laurel tried to keep her love life separate from her illegal vigilante activities, even if her two girlfriends were vigilante criminals themselves and they both looked amazing in form-fitting bodysuits. But this was a calling, in its own way more serious than being an attorney. A mistake there could be corrected, appealed. Being Black Canary was life or death. 

Yet the universe was against her. Her bike had been taken out during a high-speed chase, so now she was riding bitch on Thea’s motorcycle. At least, that was the expression. Laurel didn’t feel like a bitch, pressed up against Thea’s back, arms around her waist, feeling that juicy ass against her crotch and that taut belly in her hands. 

Fuck, how was she supposed to wait until they got home to fuck that fat ass squeezed between her thighs? How was she supposed to wait another minute? It’d been a good patrol, lots of action, lot of good done and lives saved, but it didn’t feel like it counted unless all the adrenaline stored up at the end got sent off with a nice, hard thrust into Thea’s bowels.

She wondered if Thea could feel the strap-on under her own costume.

“Turn off your comms,” she whispered into Thea’s ear. Breathlessly, Thea complied. So much for Felicity overhearing their conversation. “Are you wearing the plug?”

“Yes,” Thea gasped, an edge of compliance. 

Laurel had put it in herself before helping roll her skintight costume up over that fucking amazing ass Laurel couldn’t stop thinking about. So Thea hadn’t taken it out. That was gratifying.

“How does it feel?” Laurel continued. “When you’re riding your chopper?”

“Like I’m gonna come,” Thea breathed, which got a feral grin against her ear.

“You are,” Laurel whispered. “Pull over here.”

“What about Sara?” Thea asked. She was practically whimpering.

Laurel looked over at her sister on her own bike. She didn’t feel the same affection for Sara as she did for Thea. Maybe it was the taboo of Sara being her own flesh and blood, maybe it was lingering resentment over Sara stealing her man back when she’d cared about Ollie being her man, or maybe it was just that nothing could compare to how she fucking loved Thea and that goddamn ass she couldn’t get over fucking. But at the end of the day, Thea was her girlfriend and Sara was just a piece of meat.

Sara seemed to like it that way.

“She knows we’re not on comms,” Laurel told Thea. “She should know what that means by now.”

Thea twisted her bike off the highway, taking the on-ramp down away from the stadium lighting. On the outskirts of the city, the land was already empty. Thea drove them behind a billboard, bushes and shrubs offering further concealment. Sara followed them. She shut off her bike when Thea did.

“Watch the road,” Laurel ordered, working her strap-on out of the suit. “Make sure we’re not interrupted.”

“Thea gets to go first?” Sara whined. “I’m your sister…”

“Who says you get to go at all?” Laurel retorted. “You’re my sister. You’ll understand, right?”

She turned to Thea. Her girlfriend was trying to be disapproving, but she’d been a bratty sister long enough to be amused, a puckish smile on that cute face. Cute even with the mask, the bruises. Laurel was struck by an urge to kiss her cheek. She bent down to do it, but Thea didn’t get the memo. Her soft lips met Laurel’s. They could’ve broken it, but it lingered. When Laurel finally drew away, she felt breathless. 

“Mmm,” Thea sighed. “That’s always so nice.”

Sara cursed. She was hotter than Thea. Her tits were bigger and they were on a more statuesque body, a blonde bombshell body. Maybe her ass was smaller, her not being a shortstack like Thea, which made it more appealing to a confirmed sodomite like Laurel, but it was just as sculpted, just as spankable and fuckable and good-looking when wrapped around a cock. So why did Thea have such a hold on her sister?

Growling, Sara stalked over to Laurel and kissed her hot lips, their tongues meeting in a long caress. Thea’s jaw dropped as the two made out, not stopping until Laurel grabbed Sara’s ass, shoving her buttplug in deeper. Sara gasped.

“Good. It’s still in,” Laurel said. “Now I know you have something to sit on while you _wait your turn._ You watch what I do to Thea. Then you beg for me to do the same thing to you, the exact same thing. And since you’re my sister, I’ll let you come.” She grinned. “Even if it is from getting your ass pounded. Thea, bend over the bike. That ass isn’t yours anymore. You don’t get to hide it now.”

Thea dropped her pants and obediently bent over the bike, shoving her creamy ass into the air. Despite how round it was, it was so taut and toned that it was hard to believe there was an ounce of fat there, yet obviously it couldn’t be all muscle. It looked too soft, even pillowy, for that. 

Going further, Thea spread the cheeks of her ass. For a moment, Laurel couldn’t dom her. She just had to stare at her girlfriend’s ass, seeing her wet, hot cunt beneath the plug that held onto her asshole like a jewel in its setting.

“Which do you want, mistress?” Thea asked in a purr. The little brat sounded so smug, knowing how attractive both options were to Laurel. “My cunt or my ass?”

“You mean which do I want to let you give me?” Laurel retorted. “I want all of your fat ass, Thea. I want every drop from your wet cunt. You should learn to stop asking me that, because I’ll take everything and you’ll beg me to take more.”

She leaned over and bit down on the base of the buttplug, pulling it out of Thea and spitting it onto the ground. By the time she was done, Thea wouldn’t need it to keep her asshole splayed open. Then she lowered her mouth down to lick at Thea’s pussy. The girl cooed and shook her hips in enjoyment.

“Mmmm. Hot and wet,” Laurel whispered. “At least your pussy’s figured out what you’re in for.”

Thea whimpered. “Fuck me now, mistress. I want to feel your cock in me… anywhere you put it! Come on, let me have your strap!”

She leaned forward with her hands clasping the undercarriage of the motorcycle, her ass jutting out. Laurel rested her face against it, settling her cheek against Thea’s juicy buttocks. Christ, her ass was even more prominent with Thea arching her back like she was, seeming to will her ass to be an even bigger cock holster for Laurel. Laurel playfully bit at the pronounced curve of Thea’s butt.

“God, where the _fuck_ did your white, blueblood, country club ass get an _ass_ like that?” Laurel demanded. “You should be flat as a pancake, you little bitch.” She looked back at Sara. “How would you like a piece of this, sis? I know you’re one hell of a bottom bitch, but do you think you could be enough of a top to help me fuck this prime steak here?”

Sara just stood there, shaking with need. Laurel could only imagine how she was clenching her asscheeks, crushing them down on the buttplug that had her ready to take Laurel’s strap that very second.

“No, you want to be bent over right next to her.” Laurel licked her lips. “And you want this big dick all the way up your ass. Why don’t you turn around? You chose to run around in skintight leather pants every night. Show us what that juicy peach of an ass looks like in black leather.”

Sara almost gasped as she did it, turning away from them to show off her ass with leather molded to it so tight, that if she were an inch less voluptuous they could’ve seen the plug between her cheeks. Thea groaned, knowing the show she was missing out on by being bent over her motorcycle. Laurel laughed and patted her ass.

“I’m gonna make this bitch some so _fast,”_ she husked. “Then I’ll fuck you. But you can’t watch, Sara. I wanna keep seeing your ass in those fucking pants—so fucking tight it almost seems a shame to strip you. Then, after I’ve _fucked_ Thea wide open, we’ll see how that sweet ass looks wrapped around my cock.”

Laurel stood, her strap-on as big and hard as a physical manifestation of her lust. She lovingly petted the wrists of the hands Thea was using to hold herself open for her, then pushed her dildo into the fiery pucker of Thea’s anus. Thea gasped as she was entered, painfully cringing, but when Laurel stopped going into her for just a second, Thea eased her ass back needfully. 

Laurel watched smugly as her lover slowly slipped her sphincter over the phallic shaft, resting her hands on her hips as Thea virtually fucked herself for her mistress.

“ _Ooooh,_ shit, it never feels any less intense!” Thea moaned. “Feels like I’m fucking coming—coming so hard it hurts.”

Laurel smiled hotly. “Maybe I’m biased because I love you so much, but I think you have a better ass than Sara. An ass like hers needs to be fucked every day, but with you, Thea—I don’t think I should ever stop fucking your hole.”

“No, don’t ever stop! Fuck me! Fuck me right up my asshole! _Nnnnhh!_ I love feeling your strap-on splitting my asshole apart! I love knowing my ass is nothing more than a holster for all that _cock_ …”

Thea shook her hips, rocking back and forth, pumping her asshole onto Laurel’s strap-on while the blonde stood there, proudly looking down at how eagerly Thea served. She gave that juicy Queen ass a smack and Thea squealed, jiggling her ass even harder, making her puckered sphincter flex as it tried to strangle Laurel’s dildo.

Laurel felt eyes on her. She looked over her shoulder to see that Sara was watching. The crotch of her pants was open and she had her right hand deep inside. 

“Dirty girl,” Laurel hissed at her, and Sara shook, eyes rolling back in her head.

Laurel grinned to herself. She’d just made the little bitch come. Maybe her sister couldn’t wait until they got back home. Taking her while she was all hot and bothered seemed like an opportunity not to be missed. Maybe she could make Sara come so much that she’d actually be addicted to it. It seemed just about the only way that Sara could get more enthusiastic about being her bottom bitch. 

“Fine. Fuck yourself,” Laurel told her. “But you have two hands. Smack that naughty ass of yours while you touch your pussy.”

Sara gargled a groan, practically foaming at the mouth as she fingered herself with one hand and spanked her own ass with the other. It took all Laurel’s will to turn her attention back to Thea, but she reminded herself of how much she loved the petite brunette. And no matter how she felt for her sister, it wasn’t the same. 

But Jesus, maybe Sara was already addicted to being Laurel’s slut.

Hearing the steady clap of Sara’s ass being punished—Sara being too willing a bitch to hold back on her own discipline—Laurel plunged her strap-on into Thea’s ass. Her hands dove like hawks into Thea’s waist, holding her steady as the mistress took over pounding the sub. As much as it amused her to let Thea fuck herself or Sara spank her own ass, there was no substitute for Laurel doing it herself.

Thea rested her forehead on the motorcycle’s foot pedal, while spreading her feet on the other side of it. She couldn’t believe the friction of Laurel’s strap-on rutting into her asshole; she trembled as the heat built and twisted and surged inside her, never letting her grow comfortable with just how _fucked_ she was by the giant dildo. Thea gasped, panted—the harder Laurel fucked her ass, the more she liked it. Her anus felt incredibly open, yet exquisitely tight on every inch of cock that Laurel forced through it.

“Get those sweet tits up here,” Laurel growled, clawing her hand into Thea’s hair and jerked her upright. Thea had to grab onto the motorcycle’s seat to hold herself in place as Laurel kept fucking her ass, but more than that, Laurel wrapped her arms around her. She took Thea’s breasts in both hands, squeezing them hard as she drove her strap-on to Thea’s bowels.

“Squeeze them!” Thea shrieked. “Squeeze my tits, mistress! Pull my nipples and twist them and ram your cock up my ass! Oh shit, you’re fucking my asshole—”

Thea worked her bare ass in a frenzy, dancing it to Laurel’s strap-on as Laurel sodomized her. Feeling Laurel’s hands on her tits, dominating her just that much more, added to the ecstasy filling her body. Hot juices ran down the insides of her thighs while her pussy spasmed. Her clit projected out from its hood, tingling, feeling ready to explode. Her legs shook with growing weakness, her knees threatening to collapse out from under her.

“Come for me, Thea,” Laurel groaned, her bullish breath searing the back of Thea’s neck. 

Thea could only squeal. The very next thrust of Laurel’s strap-on sent her pussy into wild, frenzied spasms. She squealed louder, trying to vent the unbelievable rapture she felt. Laurel kept fucking her—no sooner had her first orgasm started to fade then another climax was upon her, stronger than the first, lasting far longer. Her legs were limp and boneless, but Thea held herself up with her numb hands. Her ass couldn’t go anywhere until Laurel was done fucking it.

“Be my slut, my slut that gets off on being fucked in the ass.”

“I am! I am!” Thea moaned weakly. “I can’t stand up anymore. I’m going to fall.”

Laurel hilted her cock in Thea’s ass, leaving no doubt in Thea’s mind how much she had taken. “I’m done with you anyway, bitch. Sweet dreams.”

She eased the strap-on out of Thea. Thea’s knees gave way—she folded over the bike, hanging on either side of it, her breaths hard, her asshole on fire, her pussy dripping wetness down her trembling thighs.

Laurel turned to Sara. Her sister had stripped, her clothes a neat pile on the ground. Sara gave her a twirl. The only thing she wore now was the plug in her ass.

“That’s all you’re going to do?” Laurel asked. “Stand there? After you saw how I destroyed Thea’s ass? I thought you trained with the League of Assassins—did all kinds of kinky shit with Nyssa. Come on, sis. Impress me.”

Sara cracked her neck. She could most definitely impress Laurel, and far more than Thea. Her muscles were limber and ready to move. She lay down flat on the grass, then sat up. Raising her left leg, she manipulated it back behind her bending torso until her ankle was hooked behind her head. 

She did the same with her right leg, knotting herself up in a little pretzel of flesh, with her chin directly above her cunt and it leaking its arousal down into her asshole. All three of her holes were now within a foot of each other. She even opened her mouth, to better display to her mistress how usable she was.

“How’s that, mistress?”

“Not bad,” Laurel laughed, going to kneel in front of her. “But you’re still just a piece of ass.”

“That’s all I want to be,” Sara said. “If you loved me, maybe you wouldn’t fuck me so hard. We can’t have that.”

Laurel moved forward on her knees. She offered her cock to Sara’s mouth and those luscious lips automatically opened into an O. Laurel reached out a finger to them, touching Sara’s plump lower lip, then trailing the pad of her finger down Sara’s chin and along her slit and finally to her studded anus. She took the plug out of it. Sara gasped in something like relief, but while that breath was still inside her, Laurel pushed the strap-on into her mouth.

Sara’s lips stretched, but not too far. Laurel stroked it back and forth, taunting her sister by not giving her the whole thing. She never did. Instead, she withdrew the strap-on and aimed it a little lower, into Sara’s cunt.

Laurel didn’t hold back this time. She found out how much Sara could take, riding the thick dildo deep into Sara’s pussy, stroking every inch of her stretching labia. Her juices came flooding out, lubricating Laurel’s strap-on even more. 

Sara was just getting used to being hilted by the enormous dildo when Laurel pulled out again, this time going to the rosebud of her anus. Well-trained by the buttplug, it opened easily, Sara’s ass welcoming Laurel’s strap-on deep inside.

“ _Ooooh,_ why does it feel so big when it’s in there?” Sara murmured, with a front-row seat to her sister thrusting into her ass again and again. “It’s not that big in my mouth, it’s not even that big in my cunt… _gghh!”_

“Stop pretending you have some tight, virgin ass,” Laurel sneered at her. “You know you’re my anal slut. You can taste it.”

She pulled her reaming strap-on out of Sara, only to plunge it into her mouth again. This time, Laurel made Sara take it all, forcing it against Sara’s tongue and the roof of her mouth and the opening of her throat.

“Suck. Suck!” Laurel told her. “What’s the matter? You love eating my ass. Isn’t yours as sweet? Don’t you have a tasty Lance family asshole?”

She withdrew her strap-on again and pressed it into Sara’s cunt, never missing a stroke. The strap-on pushed in and out, in and out, while Sara was free to moan and groan. Until Laurel was hilting her with the strap-on, making her pelvis kiss Sara’s face. 

Then the strap-on was back in her juicy ass, jammed into its depths. Sara couldn’t help herself. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Laurel’s waist, holding them close, holding the strap-on deep inside her. 

Laurel moaned happily as Sara virtually fucked herself. No matter what her personal feelings for Thea and for Sara, they had a lot in common. They both got off being treated as cock sleeves. Sara might have liked it even more, but at the moment, there seemed to be more differences between Sara’s three holes than Laurel’s two bitches. Fuck, Laurel loved seeing the different way that mouth and pussy and asshole took her strap-on. It was like fucking three different women at once. Laurel smirked to herself—if she had her way, she’d soon get to find out how accurate that comparison was.

***

Felicity couldn’t believe it. On so many levels, she couldn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe that Thea or Sara were anyone’s bitch, much less that Laurel was into dominating them—that Sara’s own sister was currently sodomizing her and Felicity could hear every last word being spoken as two of the strongest women she knew acted like total cock sluts.

She couldn’t believe that Laurel had left the comms on. She couldn’t believe that she herself hadn’t turned them off.

***

Laurel pistoned into Sara—her mouth, her cunt, her ass—one stroke each. She plunged in, pulled out, went to the next entrance, not missing a single beat. Coming over and over again was getting to Sara. She failed to suck the dildo on its latest trip into her mouth, only passively receiving it as Laurel rutted it through her lips. So Laurel brought her strap-on to Sara’s pussy and thrust it violently into there, feeling her sister shudder as she was forced into another climax.

Despite her weariness, her overwhelmed senses, Sara kissed Laurel’s pelvis every time she thrust into her. Laurel went harder, faster into her slit, shortening her thrusts so they came more rapidly. Sara’s lovely body rocked back and forth as she felt yet another climax building in her pussy. The pistoning strap-on wouldn’t be denied. Laurel would get as many orgasms out of Sara as she wanted; Sara had no say in the matter and she wouldn’t want any.

Laurel’s hands went under Sara, gripping her lush buttocks, feeling how Sara quivered as the white-hot dildo fucked her. Sara was panting now, tongue lolling out, nearly rabid in her desperation. She didn’t care how many times she had come. She wanted another one. It was there, just a little out of reach, and she had never needed anything in her life so much.

Her inner muscles tightened, crushing Laurel’s pumping dildo until it almost couldn’t move. Her fingernails dug into Laurel’s ass, pulling her even closer. Laurel slammed into Sara hard, trying to put the dildo into her womb. 

She was fucking Sara so hard that Sara would be surprised if she didn’t end up pregnant. If anyone could find a way around the obvious obstacles, it’d be Laurel. It was like she was built to fuck greedy sluts like Sara.

Sara writhed uncontrollably, in spite of the way her legs were knotted behind her neck. The wonderful rush of her orgasm was so close. Laurel had never failed her; she wouldn’t start now. It would happen, was happening, it was there, now, exploding out of her cunt, making her inner folds tighten until Laurel couldn’t even move the strap-on inside her. 

Like a white-knuckled fist, her pussy gripped the dildo despite its lubrication and hung on. Climax struck Sara again and again. She gurgled in delight. There was no comparison whatsoever between being the love of someone else’s life and being Laurel’s bitch.

And Laurel grinned to herself as she watched Sara come. Not that she’d ever deprive herself of such a sight, but she wondered how good just the sound of Sara being fucked was. After all, that was all Felicity was getting. But maybe that made it even more enticing.

***

“Oh my God, that’s good, Laurel! Shit, shit, my pussy! Oh damn, fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming!” 

Felicity kept hearing a pumping that had to be Laurel’s cock into Sara’s… Sara. Laurel kept pumping and Sara kept coming. It had to be the strongest orgasm Felicity had ever experienced and it wasn’t even hers. 

“God, _God,_ I’m coming three times, three fucking times!”

Felicity undid the top button on her blouse. She wondered—if Laurel would fuck her own sister… what would she do to _her?_


	7. Chapter 7

It didn’t surprise Felicity that Laurel was the one who actually greeted her at the door, despite her sister Sara being the one who had invited her over. Ever since she’d eavesdropped on Laurel and Sara together—not to mention Thea, couldn’t forget about Thea—Felicity had been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Laurel was a smart girl. She wouldn’t have let on about this insane, bondage-themed ménage a trois by accident. She had wanted Felicity to know, and there was only so long she would let Felicity get used to the idea before she’d move on to whatever she wanted to do with a fully knowing, fully aware Felicity.

And it seemed pretty obvious what she wanted to do with Felicity that required her knowing that Sara and Thea were her personal, sexual submissives.

Laurel wore an evening gown, dark fabric swirling over her body from shoulders to thighs, clear tulle at the chest, arms, and legs to show off supple muscle, creamy flesh. It still surprised Felicity a little to see her in it. She’d half-expected some all-black dominatrix look; Laurel wore more leather while she was in costume.

When she saw Sara, she understood. Laurel’s sister wore only a blue set of panties and a heather T-shirt so tight it could’ve cut off circulation, the fabric clinging to every inch of her breasts, all the stiffness of her nipples. That was the domination. Sara not being allowed to wear clothes, not really, while Laurel was fully dressed all the way down to her Louboutins. As if it needed to be more obvious who was the mistress and who was her bitch.

“Just get out of bed?” Felicity nervously let slip, making light of the situation or maybe just offering an alternative explanation that was slightly less terrifying. Not that this scared her. It would be less scary if it scared her.

“In a matter of speaking,” Laurel purred, closing the door behind Felicity. “We almost didn’t think you’d come.”

“Why wouldn’t I… _come?”_ Felicity squeaked, realizing the innuendo at the last possible moment.

Sara tittered and bit her nail. She certainly didn’t look unhappy as Laurel’s sub. She looked like a cheerleader who’d just taken the star quarterback to bed.

Laurel spoke from behind Felicity. With her in back and Sara in front of her, Felicity felt hemmed in. “Because you heard Sara coming like a bitch in heat while I fucked her in the ass. That made this invitation a bit of a bellwether. You couldn’t not have that _fuck_ in the back of your mind when you got it. If you didn’t come, it would be because you’re uncomfortable with what you heard. But since you’re here, that means on some level, you’re okay with it. Maybe even intrigued. Maybe you’d like to get a peek at what you heard us doing.”

“I… I didn’t hear anything. Who said I heard anything? Maybe I, I don’t know what I heard. There are lots of reasons to—grunt and groan when you’re a superhero. Oliver grunts all the time. It’s not because someone, you know, someone is, is…”

“ _Watch,”_ Laurel breathed in Felicity’s ear, then focused on Sara with such laser intensity that Felicity had to follow her gaze. Had to recognize that Sara was Laurel’s _bitch_ all over again. “Sara, do you like my new shoes?”

Sara openly looked Laurel up and down, her eyes seizing every curve of her body, drinking it all in in greedy gulps. Just watching how lustful she was in her leering, Felicity felt dirty. You weren’t supposed to look at girls like that. You weren’t supposed to want to fuck them so hard.

“I love them,” Sara said, her tone flirty enough to encompass much more than Laurel’s shoes.

“Show me,” Laurel ordered, a timbre of command deepening her voice.

Sara lowered herself down onto all fours, the move putting slack into her shirt. It hung off her, loose at the neck, her cleavage, offering glimpses that teased and tantalized where a bra should’ve gone. Her muscles thrummed, shifted, her body stretching and contorting into place.

For all the smooth workings of her perfect musculature, there was a tremble going through her flesh. Need, barely suppressed need, a quiver going through her as she was given permission to submit, a role to play, an order to follow from the woman she lived to serve. Down on her hands and knees, her head bowed, she brought her lips down to Laurel’s feet and kissed each gorgeous shoe, letting out a slight whimper as her lips pulled away.

As servile as it was, what she was doing, there was an air of masturbation to it. Like she was gratifying herself by being so submissive. Like it stirred up all kinds of urges, sense-memories of past services, and now her pussy was wet and she was aching to be touched. Felicity could just tell.

“You can leave whenever you want. But you can stay too,” Laurel whispered in her ear, then she took her leave.

Walking at a slow, sultry strut. Beckoning behind her with one finger. It made Sara follow along on all fours, like a dog—bitch in heat. Maybe it was what made Felicity follow too.

They went into the master bedroom. Thea sat on the queen-sized bed, wearing the kind of attire Felicity would’ve expected going in. Bra, panties, garter belt and stockings. All of her kinky little body shown off with just the right balance between presentation and… flesh. Felicity could see how narrow the strand of fabric was that spanned her panties’ waistband, front to back. She could only imagine how narrow it was in back, disappearing between her juicy buttocks, like a ribbon wrapped around a present. The fucking _gift_ Thea was sitting on…

But what really got to Felicity was seeing where Sara went. There was a pad at the foot of the bed—like a dog would sleep on—and next to it was a doggie bowl. Sara’s name was written on it. Beside that was another bowl. This one had Felicity’s name.

Laurel stood next to the bed, resting a hand on Thea’s shoulder, Sara at her feet. “As you can see, Felicity, we’ve made up a place for you.”

“Oh… God… I, I, I—I’m not tired,” Felicity babbled.

Her glasses were literally steaming up, but she couldn’t move to clean them off. All she could think about was how strong Sara was, how confident and independent she’d always been. What could make her _want_ to be a sex slave, for her sister no less? Wasn’t it a complete betrayal of everything she’d ever stood for? Didn’t she know how wrong it was? Didn’t she _care?_

And if Sara didn’t care, how good must the sex be—how _amazing_ must it be to bottom for Laurel—that she’d rather have that than any self-respect, any self-esteem, any amount of goddamn dignity at all?

“Of course you’re not tired,” Laurel cooed, her voice warm and friendly. “You came here for a show and you haven’t even seen it yet.” She squeezed Thea’s shoulder. “Thea, put on a strap. I want Sara to ride your cock.” Then she stooped down to scratch Sara behind the ears. “And Sara? You’re going to take it up the ass. Felicity already knows how much you like that. No need to pretend you’re some good girl who squirts from having a dick in her snatch. Everyone here knows you’re an anal slut who comes like crazy when her asshole’s gaping open. Take your panties off, baby. The whole point of having a cocksleeve is you fucking use her.”

Felicity whimpered. The sight of Thea strapping on a dildo, Laurel smearing lubricant onto her sister’s asshole, it was all too much for her. She was sure that the sight of Sara’s face as the thick slime dripped through her rectum would be with her for the rest of her days.

Then it was time for the strap-on to replace the lubricant. Thea sat at the foot of the bed, patting her lap like she was calling for a dog. Sara reached back to her creamy white buttocks, shamelessly opening them up, showing off the puckered pink ring of her anus to Thea. Her face was to Felicity, though. It was alive with anticipation.

“Fuck me here, Mistress. Here’s where I want to feel your big dick. Ramming right up my tight little ass!”

Thea grasped Sara by the hips, solidifying her grip on her as Sara held her asscheeks spread wide. With a little pull, Sara was positioned so that the strap-on’s tip was pressed to her anal opening.

“Push your cock into me, Mistress! My asshole’s so ready! It needs cock so much! Harder, Mistress! It feels so good!” Sara madly writhed on Thea’s lap, wiggling her ass to help the thick dildo go in as Thea hauled her down onto its shaft. Slowly but surely, the phallic length was disappearing between Sara’s buttocks. “I love it! Love your huge cock—love having it in my ass!”

Thea groaned and reached around Sara to clutch her full breasts, pulling at them as if trying to separate them from her body. And with a furious thrust, she drove up to meet Sara’s bowels, her grip on Sara’s breasts holding the blonde perfectly in place.

Sara had no choice but to take every inch of the enormous strap-on. The tight walls of her asshole stretched painfully around the thickness of the dildo. Her face twitched, flashing with intense pain as she struggled to take being impaled in such a huge way. For a moment, Sara sat silent and submissive on Thea’s lap, moaning while her asshole throbbed around the intrusion into it.

Laurel spoke. She was behind Felicity again, making her voice sound like the hacker’s own guilty conscience—or her dirty desires. “Of course it fucking hurts, having that mammoth fucker right up her sweet ass. So imagine how good it would have to feel for her to endure that pain. How good it would have to feel for _you_ to lose your anal virginity... Felicity Smoak…”

Laurel stripped her dress over her head. She was dressed much like Thea. A lingerie set completed by a strap-on. Felicity breathed harder, knowing that monster cock was behind her. That even though she was fully clothed, that thing was aimed at her ass.

The pain faded; Felicity could see it disappear from Sara’s face, at least mostly. Then the taut muscles of her lower belly were in a riot of motion, clenching and spasming. Felicity could only imagine how her cunt felt—the eye of the storm in the middle of all that.

Sara reached down to curl her fingers into the bedspread, bouncing herself on Thea’s cock faster than ever. Actually riding it with her jiggling asscheeks, her frenzied moans: “Fuck me good, Mistress!” she gasped like the bitch she was, the total slut that Felicity had heard over the comms. “I’m so horny—it hasn’t even been a minute and you’re already gonna make me come! Make me your bitch!”

“You’re always my bitch, _bitch!_ ”

Thea pumped her hips as hard as she could, bouncing Sara on her lap and making her take the strap-on up her ass over and over again. The lubricant foamed in a froth around her invading prick. It squelched between Sara’s widespread buttocks, the blonde fucking herself like an absolute whore.

Sara squealed and whimpered continually, a measure of disbelief in her voice. It wasn’t for how much it hurt. She had learned quickly what being sodomized felt like and taking it up the ass had only gotten less painful with two women owning her asshole, using it as their personal fuckhole.

But she wasn’t used to how good it felt—not only being brutalized by Thea’s big, hard shaft, but hammering her own tiny asshole onto it, giving in in exactly the way Felicity had found so shocking. Her belly burned, knotted in ecstatic pain. She would come soon. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue out and drooling, the only surprise was that she hadn’t already.

Sara ran her hand through the blonde curls of her thatch, moaning as she brought two fingers into her sopping wet cunt and finally made its emptiness feel right. She wantonly fingered herself while Thea jerked her up and down, keeping up the reaming of her asshole, never letting Sara forget that she was an anal whore first and foremost.

“Coming, Mistress! Gonna come!”

She had forgotten how intense her orgasms could be. The first one exploded inside her, making her clit swell until it felt like it would burst, her anus clench violently around Thea’s strap. Sara cried out, bringing her ass down on the dildo as hard as she could. She grunted and moaned, her anal passage spasming all around the shaft.

“Coming!” Sara screamed. “So good, Mistress! Love your huge prick! Love how you fuck me with it! Love being your bitch…!”

It was a long, incredibly hard climax, completely satisfying the desire that had been stewing in her ever since she invited Felicity to watch her degradation.

And yet, she wanted more.

Laurel stepped past Felicity, walking right up between Sara’s legs and grabbing her by the throat. Sara’s eyes glowed with the excitement of being choked by her. Her mistress had decided it was not currently time for her to breathe. Sara greedily welcomed that attention, _any_ attention.

“The only way you get to speak, to fucking _breathe_ is if it’s to beg me to fuck you in the ass,” Laurel commanded. “Come on, Sara. Don’t be shy. Show Felicity what a whore you are. You don’t just want one cock up your ass. You want two.”

She loosened her grip and the words spilled out like she’d been blocking a firehose. “Yes, Mistress, it’s true, it’s true, I want you to fuck me, you and Thea to double-fuck me, both of you in my ass. I can take both of you, _no,_ both of you can take me. I want both my mistresses fucking me at the same time. I want Mistress Thea’s cock in my ass right alongside Mistress Laurel’s cock!” Sara closed her eyes and smiled dreamily. “Then, if only I had a cock to suck on… or a pussy to eat…”

“Dirty _slut,”_ Laurel purred, pushing her two conjoined lovers so that Thea landed on her back, Sara on top of her.

Then, kneeling between both their legs, she mounted Sara. Both Thea and Sara looked up at Laurel in awe as she sandwiched her own sister between two cocks—nuzzling the tip of her strap-on into the splayed ruin Thea had already made of Sara’s asshole. Then she crushed her body together with Sara’s. The dildo sank easily into Sara’s ass, like a knife through butter. It pushed Sara down against Thea; she kissed the back of Sara’s neck.

“Our dirty slut,” Thea agreed.

Sara gasped, painfully intense pleasure searing out from where she was penetrated. When she looked down, she thought it made no sense that she couldn’t see the huge intrusion inside of her, the bulge of that massive encroachment into her bowels. The two strap-ons felt like they were squeezing her very guts upwards.

“Yes!” Sara groaned, running her lips against Laurel’s shoulder. “This is so—incredible! So much cock! Oh God—they felt like they’re gonna come out of my mouth!”

For a full minute the three of them lay like that, locked together, Sara panting and keening as she got used to being doubly impaled, doubly fucked. Or tried to.

Then Laurel tapped Thea’s hip. The two began a slow, rhythmic pumping into Sara’s ass, moving as one, a single massive prick fucking into Sara’s anus. As their momentum grew, they switched it up. Laurel would shove in while Thea retreated.

“Oh shit!” Sara cried, her body clenching and knotting in an agony of enjoyment. She’d almost gotten used to having so much cock inside her, but there was no getting accustomed to how they were moving now. “I never knew it could be like this! My pussy is so hot!”

“Wet too,” Laurel teased. As her dildo pistoned in and out of Sara’s ass, the juices from Sara’s pussy spilled down. Laurel’s groin picked it up when she pressed against Sara’s lap, hilting the strap-on in her ass. Her pubis ended up covered by Sara’s hot cream. It turned Laurel on like crazy. She loved knowing her sister was having a good time, even if it was as a cock-hungry bitch.

“Take it, you fucking cunt!” Thea grunted into Sara’s hair. “We’re going to fuck your ass as much as we want, bitch. Fuck your ass until we’re done with it. You can come all you want, but only as our little sex toy.”

“Your little sex toy,” Sara repeated, her mind almost totally gone. Even her indomitable will was nothing next to the pained ecstasy of being shared by Laurel and Thea. “Ya… _yours…”_

She felt a thundering release swell in her ass, then slam into her pussy. Sara opened her mouth to scream, but silence came out. All the energy in her body was devoted to the series of climaxes that tore through her, surging through her asshole and her cunt and her clit like all of her was one straining, sweaty erogenous zone.

Sara’s multiple orgasms did nothing to dissuade Thea and Laurel from fucking her. They had just started playing with their toy. They kept pumping into her, not slacking at all, their athletic perfection now devoted to working Sara’s body until it was totally ruined.

Laurel was the first to relax, sliding to the side, leaving Sara bereft. She liked the idea of Sara’s asshole being totally wrecked while her sister still craved more. A destitute, horny slut, absolutely addicted to being sodomized, showing Felicity in no uncertain terms what awaited her. Knowing Felicity would still want it.

“That’s enough for now,” Laurel said. “We can’t wear Sara out, after all. For now, she’s our only toy.”

Thea pushed Sara off her, the proud warrior slumping down into a numb heap—yet looking so satisfied that Felicity actually envied her. There was no way Sara’s pussy was pounding like Felicity’s was, as desperate for action as she was.

“Yeah, it’s a shame we have to share,” Thea said, staring at Felicity as she spoke. “I want my own bitch. An anal slut to fuck and fuck and fuck.”

Then the crowning shock came, the thrill so intense that Felicity didn’t know if she could bear it. Sara raised her head, hair plastered all over her by darkening sweat, and she looked at Felicity. There was none of the claim there that was in Thea and Laurel’s leers, none of the urge to conquest. Quite the opposite. Her stare was beguiling, seductive. Submissive.

She didn’t want to conquer Felicity. She wanted Felicity to conquer _her._ She wanted Felicity to be one of the women who had just despoiled her body, used it, played with it, toyed with it, toyed with her. She wanted to be Felicity’s bitch.

Felicity felt faint. Even through her glasses, she couldn’t see straight.

Laurel knew she had her. “Why don’t you take a few days, Felicity? Think it over.” She ran a hand over Sara, who moaned gratifyingly. “But know that while you’re thinking it over—Sara already wants _more.”_


	8. Chapter 8

It’d been a few days. Felicity had thought about it. More than thought about it—it felt like she’d _lived_ it, not thinking of anything else, her life and work suffering as she struggled to get her overloaded mind to take a side. Every argument for and against Laurel’s offer bounced back and forth in her skull, never being settled, only submerging and reemerging in an endless boil.

She supposed there was a kind of poetic irony to how it all resolved, which she was far too STEM to appreciate. She’d gotten so into her own head that she’d finally needed to masturbate just to try and clear her mind, and when she did, all she could think about was Sara. And not her on the salmon ladder, or in the Canary costume that made her tits _perfect,_ but as Thea’s bitch. As Laurel’s bitch.

And it was hard not to think they didn’t deserve her, that they were just using her, which was the whole point Felicity supposed, what Sara wanted. And anyway, Thea and Laurel were both awesome, they wouldn’t take advantage of Sara so to speak, just give her what she wanted. But still.

Felicity couldn’t help but think that if it were her being some kind of hell-for-leather mistress, she would be doing it all for Sara, not to sate her own needs. It didn’t even _matter_ if all the spanking and ass-fucking and those perfect tits got her off, because what she wanted was to give Sara everything she craved. And if that was some degrading, domineering, S&M shit…

Felicity didn’t know if she should be more nervous or less. Now when she went into the loft where she guessed Laurel and Sara and Felicity were all living together, she knew for sure what was going on, what everything she’d heard _meant,_ there was none of the ambiguity and awkwardness that usually tormented her. No, she was being tortured by all new things. Whether she could really try to be the anal slut Sara had been. If she could top Sara like she craved. She’d just have to try by doing—if that was even grammatically correct.

Laurel got the door for her; she’d barely begun to knock. This time, thankfully, Laurel wasn’t wearing something as glamorous as Old Hollywood—Felicity didn’t think she’d be able to see that kind of elegance again without remembering it as part of Laurel’s dominance. Instead, she wore the simple, chic, professional wear she could have on at the DA’s office. She might have even just come from there: a star print blouse lightly caressing her chest, a high slit midi skirt in midnight blue showing one of the long, limber legs she shared with her sister. And she was wearing the heels again. Louboutins.

“Felicity. You made it,” Laurel cooed, giving Felicity a genuine smile that still seemed somewhat intimidating. Felicity didn’t know if she’d ever get used to the noble, warm, heroic friend that she knew also being some kind of… sadomasochistic love god. Sure, it was just what she did behind closed doors, and Felicity had become aware of a _lot_ of closed doors in Star City, but…

It was Laurel. Her friend. Laurel wouldn’t harm her, she just wanted to… enjoy her. Share in her. Do things with her that Felicity actually wanted to do. Why was that so intimidating?

“I did,” Felicity said, giving a nod that made her feel like a bobblehead. “I, uh—I wanted to be your bitch.”

Laurel blinked. Apparently she hadn’t expected so little wheedling. Felicity hadn’t expected it to pop out either. But she’d been wanting to say it ever since she’d watched Sara take two cocks in her ass and love every minute of it. She couldn’t keep wanting it so much without something giving.

Then Laurel fixed Felicity with a glare, her eyes cold, her lips set in a sneer. “Do you?” she asked.

She might as well have put on a costume and a mask. She was a different person now. Not Laurel, but the mistress who had taken Sara’s ass. And Felicity knew what she wanted.

She got down on her knees. “Please, Mistress Laurel. Please let me be your bitch like Sara is. Please fuck my ass and my pussy and my mouth like you do hers. I know she comes so hard when you dominate her and I want that, I want to come hard like she does. You’re a good mistress and if I give you my body, you’ll take care of it better than me—give me orders—make me come like I can’t do myself. And I’ll do whatever you want. I know I’m not worthy, not good enough, but I’ll do whatever you ask of me, do anything if it means obeying you. I’ll kiss your feet, Mistress. I’ll eat your pussy. I’ll lick your ass. And I’ll let you do whatever you want with me, no matter how much it hurts or how scary it is. I saw how good it was for Sara. If she can trust you—be a good bitch for you—so can I. Please, Mistress. Please say I’m good enough for you to use me?”

Laurel grinned widely. The real Laurel peeking out from behind the dominatrix. “Jesus. You waited way too long to come here. You’re about ready to burst, aren’t you?”

Felicity nodded frantically. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore. Momma’s gonna take good care of you. I’m not even gonna make you eat my pussy. First, we need to take the edge off. Slow things way down.” Laurel stooped down so she was at eye level with the kneeling Felicity. “How would you like Sara to eat you out, huh? Make you come? You don’t have to worry about serving your mistress right now—just put on a show for me. I want to see my cute little bitch _gush._ ”


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity found herself alone with Sara in what turned out to be her real bedroom, the pad on the floor of Laurel’s room only being for certain playful scenarios. Felicity was relieved. Between Sara’s impressive bust and the acrobatics she did, the girl needed all the lumbar support she could get.

Sara might’ve been one of the bitches in her arrangement with Laurel and Thea, but she was well looked after. The room was nicely furnished and decorated, with little mementos and keepsakes dotting everything. It surprised Felicity to see how Sara had so many pictures of Laurel and Thea, the women who dominated her.

Everywhere she looked, there was a steady stream of pictures of the three of them embracing, hiking, goofing around, or cuddling. It made their life together look like one big sorority slumber party. Felicity felt very needy all of a sudden—she wanted to be in a cuddle puddle with the Lances and Thea as much as she wanted the deviant sex they’d enticed her with.

Sara laid in the bed. The sheet covered her breasts, but nothing else covered Sara’s body. Felicity just knew that she was naked under the bedsheet and comfortable, and although she’d seen that unnaked nudity in just about every movie and TV show ever, Felicity still felt a thrill of arousal going through her. She was with Sara and Sara was half-naked and Laurel had told Sara to _fuck her._

So why was she hesitating? And why was Sara hesitating? Were they both bottoms? Was that it? Felicity never would’ve believed that Sara of all people could be reluctant when it came to sex, so… maybe Sara didn’t want her? Wasn’t attracted to her? Would only fuck her because Laurel had told her to? Felicity didn’t want _that._

“Scared?” Sara asked, putting her hands behind her head. Whatever she was feeling, she had to be doing a better job of hiding it than Felicity. She seemed like her usual confident self—and Felicity felt like her usual panicked self.

“Some.”

“That’s okay. I think that’s why Laurel wanted the two of us together. We’re not throwing you into the deep end.” Sara patted the bed next to her. “Why don’t you just lie down with me? If you don’t want to do anything, we won’t. We can just sleep.”

“Will that be okay with Laurel?”

“Of course. But if you want, I can tell her I rocked your world.”

Felicity colored. Something about Sara saying those words seemed far more intimidating than everything she had seen Laurel and Thea and Sara actually _do._ “I’ll keep that in mind,” she breathed.

“One thing though,” Sara said, and teased the bedsheet down almost to her nipples. “No clothes.”

“No clothes?” Felicity squeaked.

Sara smiled reassuringly at her. “We have to get you a little out of your comfort zone, right? This isn’t a slumber party.”

“No. It isn’t,” Felicity agreed, picking at her buttons. “You… wouldn’t mind that? Sleeping in the same bed as me? Not wearing anything?”

Sara’s eyebrows raised. “Sounds a little cozy when you put it like that.” She drew back the covers on what apparently was to be Felicity’s side. “You’ll get used to it. Eventually, it’ll be more comfortable. I wouldn’t ask any woman to go to sleep in a bra.”

“Okay…” Felicity took off her blouse and put it on top of the dresser. Then she unzipped her skirt and placed it with the blouse.

Sara watched, head on her hand, as Felicity removed her bra and panties, keeping her back to the other woman. She still felt terribly vulnerable, exposed, tender in all her nakedness. Even if all Sara saw was her ass, it was hard for Felicity not to think of all the things that happened to asses in this house. They were most certainly not verboten.

She ended up turned to the side, sort of strafing toward the bed with one hand down to cover her pussy and her other arm across her breasts.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Sara cooed at her. “Here. Look.” She turned away, resting on her side as she faced the other way. “Now no one’s looking.”

“Thanks,” Felicity muttered, and slipped under the covers. She felt the silk sheets against her bare skin so keenly that it was like they were caressing her, touching her all over with the warmth from Sara’s body. Yet she felt cold. The sheets were a poor substitute for Sara’s touch; even for having Sara’s eyes on her.

Impulsively, Felicity flung the sheets off of her body. Sara twisted at the sound of them unfurling and saw Felicity lying there, her flesh entirely bared, her long lean body, her supple breasts, the cornsilk hair at the junction of her thighs. Felicity hadn’t thought to shave or wax—why hadn’t she done _anything_ about her muff?

“Wow,” Sara giggled, sounding a little awed as she looked Felicity. “I just love how hairy you are. Not hairy. Fluffy. Furry?” She shook her head, laughing nervously. “Sorry… can I touch it? Please? I just… really want to know what it feels like.”

Felicity pulled at the sheets that should’ve been covering her body, straightening them. She was afraid to cover herself up and afraid to leave herself bare. “You’re making me blush,” she cringed.

“Sorry,” Sara said, turning onto her back and staring up at the ceiling. “I didn’t mean to. It’s just that I’ve never seen you naked before. And now that I have, I want to do more than look at you. Isn’t that weird?”

“Weird how?” Felicity asked, a little quickly and a little harshly. _Weird because why would you want to touch some scrawny Jewish IT girl when you come from a family of blonde ubermenschs and Thea is your pet brunette?_

“I’ve just been content to look at you for a long time,” Sara said. “It’s weird how much I suddenly need to… touch you…”

Felicity bit her lip. She wanted to slam her head into the wall. Imagine thinking _Sara,_ of all people, would treat her like some high school mean girl. Sara, her friend, the biggest feminist Felicity knew, who loved women so much that… well, even her own sister… _that_ was weird. This was more—kinky.

“Show me you,” Felicity said. “You got to see me, now I get to see you.”

Sara grinned. “For your information, it’s ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.’ But I’ll accept that as a good faith effort.”

Felicity totally forgot about her embarrassment as she saw Sara lift the sheets out of the way. She didn’t know where to look first—the long slim legs or the thick, shapely ass that somehow bulged from Sara’s tight little hips, begging to be spanked. Felicity’s pussy clenched. She didn’t know what to say, what to do, and before she could come up with any reply to what Sara was showing her—offering her?—creaking bedsprings sounded off in the adjacent room. The sounds quickly grew louder, sharing space with voices… groans, cries, and howls escaping through the thin wall.

“Thea and Laurel,” Sara said, amusement glinting in her eyes. “They fuck every night.”

“Not you?” Felicity asked, as though she couldn’t believe anyone would pick Thea over Sara.

Sara glanced at her, seeming to pluck the meaning right out of her words. “Maybe Laurel doesn’t want to play favorites.”

“I would,” Felicity said.

Then Sara surprised Felicity by doing the one thing Felicity never would’ve expected: she sniffled. “I don’t love Laurel,” she whimpered. “And I don’t love Thea. Being their bitch, it gets me off. I like them enough, but feelings don’t come into it. You… Make love to me. Don’t just fuck me; show me you mean it. Please…”

Felicity’s eyes widened, watching tears streak down Sara’s high cheekbones. Gently she reached to Sara’s face, wiping away the running tears with her sweaty hand. “If it were just Thea and Laurel, I wouldn’t have agreed to this,” she whispered into Sara’s ear. “I dreamed that maybe—if they’re being so rough with you—there’d be room for me to be tender. I don’t know if I could bear to fuck you the way they do. I just want to touch you.”

“I like it when you touch me,” Sara said, her voice gentle, even childlike. She inched closer to Felicity, until the hacker could feel her hot breath on her naked skin. “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“Yes,” Felicity said, shocking herself by not stammering or babbling at all.

She closed her eyes, the tension too much for her. She felt sure something would go wrong, something would be off, and she couldn’t bear to look at it. But all she felt was Sara’s hand on her belly, soft fingers stirring the downy hairs around her belly button. By degrees, the light caress moved down to Felicity’s bush, the fingertips winding their way into Felicity’s satiny pubic hairs.

“So soft,” Sara cooed, running her hand through the blonde hair until Felicia began to squirm. Sara wasn’t touching _her,_ just some hair. And it was still making her warm all over.

She brought a hand up over her midsection, stopping it in mid-air before she could possibly touch Sara’s arm. “Sara, don’t…”

The hand stopped roving through Felicity’s pubic hair, but it didn’t pull away. Felicity supposed that, even if Sara had to stop, she didn’t want to deprive herself of that feeling until the last possible moment. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t just touch me,” Felicity breathed. “You wouldn’t like it if all I did was touch you.”

Sara’s voice dropped. “Then what do you want me to do?” The teasing would be cruel if it weren’t so… playful.

“Please, Sara…”

Sara’s hand settled down against Felicity’s sex, giving it something solid for all its pulsing and throbbing to sound against. “It’s warm,” Sara gasped. “And wet. I can feel it dripping down between your asscheeks. God, I wish my cunt was as nice as yours.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Felicity asked, blushing.

“I don’t know. But when I touch myself, it’s not nearly as good as touching _this.”_

Sara’s forefinger slipped through the thick muff, burning its way into Felicity’s mound.

“ _Aaah!”_ Felicity cried, flattening herself to the mattress, spreading her legs wide. “Be careful! God, be careful! I’m all tensed up—I’m gonna break your finger!”

Sara whistled as she moved about on the groaning mattress, kneeling between Felicity’s open thighs. “Please, try it,” she goaded. “I’ve gotten hurt worse for stupider reasons.”

“Yeah, you probably have a really tough finger,” Felicity realized out loud. “But don’t… take any risks.”

“Why not? Your pussy is worth it. It looks so beautiful. Pussies like this must be why girls invented strap-ons. I wish I had a cock to fuck this pussy with. You deserve so much more than just a finger.”

“Use it anyway,” Felicity moaned. “ _Oooooh—_ I love your fucking finger. My wet pussy… I hope it’s wet enough for you. Isn’t it?”

Sara grinned to herself. Felicity’s usual babble had a desperate, keening tone that was surprisingly sexy. Her cunt was obviously hungry for anything, even Sara’s slender finger. The clenching folds beckoned and soon Sara added another finger for that tender pinkness to grip and massage. Felicity’s walls stretched and quivered, like not even her body knew what to do with the pleasure Sara was giving her.

Felicity’s pussy ran wet with her lust, coating Sara’s fingers until they dripped every time they emerged from inside the girl. Along with Felicity’s cooing moans, Sara took this as encouragement, fucking her fingers into Felicity at a growing pace.

Felicity felt her lover’s small fingers burning into her, Sara’s thumb keeping up a constant friction on her tender clit. It became impossible to hold still. She ground her ass into the mattress, bedsprings creaking enough to make Felicity self-conscious about how wide her hips were and how round her buttocks were.

“Sara! _Sara!_ You’re making me hot all over! _Gghh!_ Is that supposed to happen?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Sara told her. “Your pussy’s supposed to be all heat and your cream’s supposed to be covering my hand. _God,_ Felicity, I could fuck you all night! You and your golden pussy… every time I heard you on comms, I thought of you sitting at your computer in one of those tight dresses, on that fat, spankable ass, and I just wanted to… to be kneeling between her legs, eating you out every moment you were helping us!”

“Then do it!” Felicity cried, not knowing where the words were coming from or how they sounded so vehement, but letting them out all the same. “Eat my pussy now! Bury your face in my cunt and start sucking! Scratch my itch before I lose my mind!”

Sara giggled at how horny Felicity sounded. “If you insist,” she said, still shoving her fingers in and out of Felicity’s sex, now knowing that the cream she was drawing from it would soon be anointing her lips. “Promise to come in my mouth?”

“ _Please!”_ Felicity keened.

Sara took her fingers away, leaving Felicity’s cunt a juicy collection of throbs and pulses. Then she dropped her head down to Felicity’s mound, taking a moment to deeply sniff all the lust she’d provoked there.

“Please!” Felicity repeated. “You started this, now finish it!”

_I started it?_ Sara thought. _Who spends half the day bent over misbehaving computers, shoving her fat ass up in the air with no visible panty lines even?_

But she didn’t torture Felicity by taking the time to say any of that. Besides, she was hardly innocent, always hoping Felicity would notice as she exercised in yoga pants and a sports bra right next to Felicity’s workstation. And Felicity had asked if she wanted to spar sometime, teach her a little self-defense. Sara had no idea how she would’ve gotten through that without humping Felicity’s leg like a dog that was _really_ happy to see her.

All the while, she lowered her head down and down. Felicity gasped, feeling Sara’s breath against her slick folds. She quivered, filled with anticipation, and then Sara’s lips took hold of her clit.

“ _Hhhha!”_ Felicity howled, stiffening up like a stroke victim as the feeling plunged deep inside of her. “Are you trying to kill me? Pl-pl-play with my pussy! My clit can’t t-t-take it! _Ooooh!”_

Sara obediently released Felicity’s clit, but she couldn’t help herself—she flicked her tongue against Felicity’s button to make her cry out some more.

Felicity couldn’t help herself either. Overcome, she grabbed Sara’s head and bucked against it, forcing her hot pussy to Sara’s mouth, smearing her face with boiling lust.

“Shit! Shiiiit! Sara, you motherfucker, eat me, eat my pussy! Oh, _fuuuck!”_

Sara just had to wrench her head up from Felicity’s pussy and look her in the eye, mouth dripping with what little of Felicity’s delicious juices she hadn’t managed to swallow. “Did nerdy little Felicity Smoak just swear?”

Felicity restrained her response to merely grabbing Sara’s head and forcing her back down. She felt Sara’s tongue gliding into her pussy, some kind of keening friction making her pussy burn. Her lithe body jerked uncontrollably, the bed shaking and squeaking harder than ever as Felicity bounced on it.

“ _Mmmff!”_ Sara groaned, holding her mouth at Felicity’s sex, keeping it working frantically.

“Shit! Shit!” Felicity gasped. The tip of Sara’s tongue scorched the very core of her! “And you wonder why I’m fucking swearing!?”

Felicity’s pussy pulsed and warmed, her cream flowing out of her, gushing all over Sara’s rosy face. Sara happily rubbed her face into it. It felt like she was soaking in the happiness she was bringing Felicity.

Through the steamy satisfaction of pleasuring Felicity, Sara heard footsteps creaking along the hallway that connected her bedroom to Laurel’s, then the door opening and closing. In her current position, she had her back to the door, so she could only hear Laurel and Thea giggle as they came in. She didn’t care. Let them watch. Sara grinned lewdly against Felicity’s pussy.

“ _God,_ you two do make a cute couple,” Laurel drawled. She was naked except for the strap-on that bobbed at her groin. “Thea and I couldn’t help but overhear you sweethearts admit your feelings for each other, in your own tough chick _slash_ awkward giraffe way.”

Thea patted Laurel on the back. She too was nude, taking each step gingerly, with a flicker of pain on her face. There was only so much comfort in her reign of motion after Laurel had used her as a cocksleeve. “You’re such a good matchmaker.”

Laurel grinned. “Uh-huh. Shit, Felicity, look at you. Sara’s really going to town on that cunt, isn’t she? Imagine, being so curious about anal sex, and then getting off on a little head.”

“Well, she isn’t as jaded as Sara,” Thea reasoned. “She hasn’t been our butt bitch even a single day. Now, Sara, she’ll need to get fucked in the ass if she wants to come. And she does deserve to come.”

“Yes,” Laurel agreed, “being so honest with Felicity, doing such a good job making her _squirt_ —I think she’s earned a hard cock in her asshole.”

Felicity opened her mouth to say something, even through her ecstasy worried that they were taking advantage of Sara, but Sara brushed her fingers against Felicity’s lips to shut her up. “Yes,” Sara whimpered, speaking between kisses at Felicity’s mound to pacify her. “Fuck me in my ass, Mistress. Please… I want your strap-on in my bowels while I eat Felicity’s pussy.”

“Then get back to work eating that cunt,” Thea cheered, dropping onto the bed beside Felicity. “You _know_ there’s no way Laurel isn’t going to fuck that sweet ass of yours.”

Laurel got on her knees behind Sara on the bed, rubbing the lubed-up head of her strap-on up and down the pouty lips of Sara’s pussy. But it was only a feint. Soon, her strap was between the cheeks of Sara’s ass, hands gripping her buttocks, the pressure of her cockhead against Sara’s tight pucker.

“ _Ooooh!”_ Sara mewled, shoving back against the hardness probing her anus. The pressure increased, but it didn’t go in—not without Laurel’s say-so. “Yes, yes, oh please!”

“Don’t forget about your little friend,” Laurel said warningly. “She’s our guest, after all. You have sixty seconds to start eating Felicity out again. Starting— _now!”_

She drove her hips forward and Sara cried out directly into Felicity’s pussy, feeling the tip of the strap-on finally slip inside her. She screamed as it went deeper and deeper. “ _Ohhh,_ Mistress, yes! More, Mistress! Give me more of your cock in my asshole!”

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Even after eavesdropping on their threesome and watching with her own eyes as Thea and Laurel used Sara together, it seemed impossible that she was a part of it. Her already unbelievable fuck with Sara had now become totally insane. She was at ground zero of an orgy and it blew her mind.

“Her strap-on is in you, Sara!” Felicity babbled. Lying beside her, Thea cackled in amusement. “I can see her strap-on in your asshole!”

Sara quickly kissed Felicity’s thigh, assuring her it was okay, even as she shoved her ass back at Laurel. “Fuck me, mistress!” she urged. “Please fuck me in the ass!”

She felt her asshole burn as it stretched around Laurel’s strap-on, the dildo feeling twice the size it usually was, but Laurel knew how to handle it. With her strong hands holding onto Sara’s buttocks, she gave her sister only what she knew Sara could take. There was only a little pain—by now, the younger Lance was well-trained to take some truly massive toys.

It was a good thing Sara was resigned to being Laurel’s bitch, and Thea’s bitch, and whatever the hell she would be with Felicity, for the rest of her life. She didn’t know if there was a man alive who wasn’t ruined for her by how Laurel used her ass.

Laurel’s cock went deeper, the harness banging against Sara’s pulsing labia, adding an entirely different kind of spice to the sensations that were flowing through her like magma. Sara felt Laurel’s hand move under her, caressing the rippling muscles of her belly in proud ownership. Her sister’s touch moved lower, to rub at her burgeoning clit.

Sara’s eyes rolled back in her head; she wailed in enjoyment as Laurel fucked her twice over, rubbing her clit and pumping into her ass. Now that Sara’s asshole was ready, Laurel put her free hand on Sara’s shoulder, holding them all in place as she pistoned her cock into Sara’s asshole.

Sara quaked—the grip on her shoulder pulled her back into Laurel’s thrusting strap-on. The feeling of being fucked in the ass flooded her nerves with heat far beyond her anus; Sara mewled and whimpered with the intensity of the feeling. She could feel cool air along the cleft of her ass, normally nestled between her pert buttocks, but now exposed as Laurel’s thrusts spread her asscheeks far apart.

Laurel sodomized her even more powerfully, her strap-on coming harder and faster, the harness rubbing against Sara’s engorged cuntlips as Laurel ground the dildo into her bowels. Laurel’s callused fingers twisted her clit again, making Sara squeal as an orgasm exploded inside her. She knew this climax was only the first of many. Once Laurel made her come, it always felt like she would keep orgasming until she died from it.

From what seemed like a very far distance away, she was aware of Thea cuddling against Felicity, cooing in her ear. “Don’t let Sara have all the fun. She has to service you too. Mistress Laurel said so. Go on, Felicity—you know she’s a bitch. Treat her like one. She’s already coming from it…”

Under the urging of Thea’s stroking hands, Felicity spread her legs wide. Her cuntlips sprayed, letting out the sweet scent of her arousal. Even if Sara were being double-fucked, she couldn’t have resisted that smell, the sight of Felicity’s glossy pink folds, the quiver in them as Felicity waited to be pleased...

Sara looked up at Felicity, meeting her gorgeous eyes, but as much as she wanted to return to the delicious taste of her lover, she hesitated. Used to being Laurel’s bitch, she had slipped under the waters of submission, entering a headspace where she was so receptive to Laurel’s wishes for her that it was almost like telepathy. And she knew Laurel didn’t want her to show initiative, didn’t want her to have any authority right now. Felicity had to be the aggressor.

And somehow, miraculously, Felicity’s lips parted. “Lick me, Sara… please… lick my cunt… I’m so, really, turned on… Laurel’s fucking you in the ass, and, and, if she’s fucking you, you should be fucking me! Eat my pussy, Sara! _Now!”_

Sara felt a line of drool escape her lips. There was something indescribably hot about seeing the normally mild-mannered Felicity assert herself, even a little. She had a few seconds left to Laurel’s deadline. She spoke hotly: “I’ll eat your cunt, baby! Yes! Your sweet pussy! Gonna eat your pussy while Mistress Laurel fucks me in the ass!”

Sara hunched her ass against Laurel’s plunging strap-on, steadying herself for more hard thrusts into her asshole. Then she slipped her hands under Felicity’s ass, clutching the firm, round buttocks that she could only imagine would soon be enjoying a similar treatment to what she was currently getting.

She brought her mouth back to Felicity’s sex and was instantly licking and sucking furiously, sharing the same enthusiasm she was feeling as Laurel pumped into her splayed asshole. Sara whimpered into Felicity’s wet cunt every time Laurel hilted herself into her anus. And, wonderfully, Felicity held the back of her head, grinding her sex into Sara’s mouth.

The warm appreciation of Felicity’s cunt smeared into Sara’s mouth as lavishly as lipstick. Sara swallowed all of that sweetness that she could, her tongue delving and wiggling for more. As Felicity rolled her hips, trying to get more of Sara’s tongue, Sara tightened her grip on Felicity’s buttocks to get more of her pussy.

Her own ass, clenching and bounding with Laurel’s stabbing thrusts, felt like it was on fire, ecstasy burning her up. Between the taste and the sensation, she came, her empty cunt spasming and tightening just like Felicity’s was doing, wrapped around her tongue. Sara moaned in rapture and it mingled with the sound of Felicity’s ecstasy.

Sara felt Laurel rut into her again. The strap-on seemed to fill and stretch her rectum more than ever before. She groaned—despite the pain, her climax intensified. Her breasts felt swollen, the nipples tender as they rubbed at the sheet upon which she kissed and lapped at Felicity’s throbbing pussy. From the way Felicity’s sex clenched around her tongue, Sara would’ve known she was coming even if she’d been gagged.

Laurel grunted, forcing her strap-on into Sara harder than ever—the sound was muffled by Felicity’s slender thighs squeezing down on her head. One last, screaming orgasm tore through her naked body. She shook with its force, cried out its pleasure into Felicity’s wetness. Sara felt faint, swooning with the demands of her pleasure, but that was what Laurel wanted—to force one last climax from Sara’s overwhelmed body.

Felicity slumped down to the bed, trying woozily to regain her breath. Sara rested her head on Felicity’s soft underbelly, nestling in its pillowy goodness while Laurel withdrew her strap-on. Sara’s anus clutched at it as though reluctant to let go; Sara let out a groan when it finally came free.

Despite how weak she was from being ravaged by her multiple orgasms, Sara was too good a sub to fall out of position. She kept her knees drawn under her, her shapely ass shivering and swaying in the air like her splayed hole was on display. It still tingled with how it had stretched, giving Sara enough pleasure for her to have the energy to kiss Felicity’s blonde fuzz—assuring the hacker that she had more than enjoyed herself.

Laurel rolled onto her back. She, on the other hand, could only think that Thea had been left out of the action for long enough. “Queen, get the fuck over here,” she ordered. “Get on this goddamn cock and make your asshole look just like that crater my sister has.”

Thea instinctively moved to obey. She got on top of Laurel and slowly lowered herself down to the strap-on. Laurel jerked her hips upward, pushing the dildo against Thea’s asshole. It was still splayed from the fuck they’d had while waiting for Sara and Felicity to consummate their relationship, but then, Thea’s asshole was never closed for very long.

“Take it in,” Laurel breathed. “Get it in your ass.”

Thea pressed her sphincter against the tip of the dildo, still warm from Sara’s body. She put more and more of her weight on her ass, until she’d engulfed the cockhead with her quivering anus.

“That’s it, Thea,” Laurel cooed. “That juicy ass of yours was made to ride cock.”

Thea moaned as she eased down on the strap-on—she would never get truly used to the discomfort of having so stiffness and thickness sliding into her rectum for seconds on end, there was so much to take. Yet she could endure the pain. She had well learned that it would be worth it. And as their meeting fed the strap-on into her bowels, the marvelous feeling of having her asshole stuffed overwhelmed Thea.

“Oh God, it’s so good!” she purred.

Laurel bit her lip with pleasure. Even though all she was physically getting out of this was the pressure of the strap-on’s base against her sex, there was no measuring the satisfaction of making Thea her bitch, time and time again. “Yes! Show Felicity what a good anal slut you are! Set a good example! She probably has no idea what a fucking whore she can be for her mistress!”

Thea groaned. Just like it was for Laurel, being her mistress’s bitch aroused her even more than the physical aspect of the sex. Her mouth fell open as she slammed down on Laurel’s strap-on. Its length fell wonderful in her ass, big and delicious and painfully wonderful.

In fact, Thea didn’t think she’d be able to enjoy herself half as much without the pain. Without it, she wouldn’t have known she was being stretched. If it were painless, she’d only end up wondering if the dildo she was taking could be any bigger.

All of a sudden, Laurel rolled them over, sliding off the bed entirely. It was time for her to show Thea why she was the mistress of all of them. Thea landed on her shoulders and Laurel straddled her rolled-up body, jackhammering down into her anus. Thea croaked out in pained delight, the sensation now mindboggling intense.

“Go ahead and come,” Laurel spat. “I don’t give a shit. You’re just my cocksleeve now. All that matters is keeping that sweet ass wrapped around my cock.”

After what felt like a hundred strokes down into her asshole, Thea was far from rational. The strap-on felt like a hot poker going into her bowels, but she couldn’t differentiate pain from simple intensity. It all felt so insane. All she knew for sure was that it was pleasing her mistress to be fucking into her ass this way.

Thea came and there seemed to be no end to that rapture, her pussy spasming and boiling and churching, leaking its honey down Thea’s upturned body while Laurel pumped tirelessly into her defeated asshole.

“Harder!” Thea moaned. “Fuck my asshole harder! Oh God, fuck me like you own me!”

Her body pressed into the floorboards every time Laurel slammed down on her, making the old wood groan. Laurel grunted like a wild animal and Thea knew that she’d pleased her mistress. Just being a good fucktoy was enough to please her mistress.

They came together, crying out and gasping for breath, their bodies covered with sweat, their minds lost in the sensation. Finally, Laurel collapsed onto the bed beside her. She held onto Thea—Sara and Felicity worked to pull her up onto the mattress with them and Thea landed against Laurel’s body.

Though she was only facedown in Laurel’s belly, she kissed what she could touch. Laurel put a hand on top of her head, like she was petting a faithful dog. Together, the two rode out their afterglow, sore and sweet in equal measure.

“Hey Sara,” Laurel said weakly. “I think Felicity’s been a real good girl tonight. Why don’t you eat her ass?”

Felicity giggled, unable to believe how seemingly casual Laurel was in ordering something so kinky.

“Felicity, spread your cheeks,” Laurel commanded her. “Don’t make my poor sister do all the work.”

“Oh wow,” Sara whispered, staring at Felicity as she obligingly rolled over and presented her tight ass—reaching back behind herself to grip the ripe flesh of her ass and pull her buttocks in opposite directions. “Felicity, baby—I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

She dove in, kissing all over Felicity’s ass with her warm lips. She ducked down to kiss the backs of Felicity’s thighs, then her tongue fluttered out to run between the inner curves of Felicity’s cleft. Sara panted with excitement, every breath bringing her a little sniff of Felicity’s pussy, which had managed to leak all down between Felicity’s buttocks despite the best efforts of Sara’s tongue.

Laurel laughed to see Sara’s enthusiasm, not diminished at all by the anal pounding she had just taken. “Lick her ass!” she cried. “Stick your fucking tongue in that tight little ass, sis! Give Felicity something to think about next time she’s sitting in her office chair!”

Felicity shuddered. While Laurel was saying this, she was cleaning off her strap-on, lubing it up anew. Seeing how tiny her hand was, wrapped around that big black shaft, Felicity’s face turned white. She could see where this was headed. She knew it wouldn’t work. But she wouldn’t back out of it.

If Laurel wanted to try fucking her ass, Felicity would let her try. She’d hold on as long as possible, until Laurel realized it wasn’t going to happen and quit. Felicity owed her that much for setting her up with Sara, inviting her into this crazy orgy to begin with.

Sara moaned in enjoyment of the taste of Felicity’s pussy, moistly clinging to every inch of her firm ass. She ran her tongue between Felicity’s buttocks, sampling the heat of her anus, the smoothness of Felicity’s creamy skin. Felicity arched her ass into Sara’s face, pushing Sara’s head back a bit, but Sara pressed herself right back between Felicity’s asscheeks. She pushed her mouth against Felicity’s sphincter, breathing excitedly as she scoured the puckered flesh with her tongue.

“My ass!” Felicity whimpered. “You’re, you’re making my asshole feel—it’s never felt like this before, Sara! I’ve never wanted to get fucked in the ass but you’re making it feel so, _so good!”_

Sara’s eyes flooded with the perverse joy of humiliation and servitude. Her tongue tripped across the tight clenching of Felicity’s asshole; it already felt so much looser than it once had. She lapped wetly at it; it clenched weakly. Felicity pushed her ass back into Sara’s face, but Sara refused to be moved back an inch. She pushed back with her kissing lips and licking tongue.

“Oh God, oh God, I’m gonna come!” Felicity trilled. “I’m gonna be an anal slut… gonna get off on being fucked in the ass, just like all of you… oh God, why’s it have to feel so _nice?”_

She tried to relax. Maybe it would turn out all right. Laurel’s strap-on definitely looked real slippery with how lubed up it was. It might get really far into her asshole if Sara kept preparing her this way. Felicity was staring to want to try it. If Sara’s tongue was good, then a cock at least had the potential to feel good.

And from the way Sara and Thea came when they were being fucked in the ass—two girls who were no strangers to taking it in the pussy—yet they seemed addicted to sodomy now. So it had to be that ass-fucking really, _really_ got them off. Was that just a coincidence, or would anyone Laurel fucked like that come _that_ hard?

Sara’s own tears ran into her mouth. She wasn’t sure anymore if she felt ecstasy or shame. She closed her lips around Felicity’s asshole and probed it with her lips. Her mind was reeling. The heat of Felicity’s virgin anus seemed to blister her tongue, sear her lips. The tip of her tongue wiggled at the sphincter, cajoling it open, gaining headway. Felicity moaned, the sound shaking her body with mounting ecstasy. Sara got the tip of her tongue inside Felicity and pushed it as hard as she could.

“ _Ohhhh,_ Sara, you’re my first, my first!” Felicity yelled. “First in my ass!”

Sara’s tongue penetrated her, going an inch into her ass. The tight pucker closed about her tongue, that tightness thrilling Sara, sending chills down to electrify her cunt. She whipped her tongue about, placing her hands on Felicity’s waist, her fingers digging into the abundant hips as she serviced Felicity.

“Tongue my asshole!” Felicity moaned, her body trembling with the sheer need she just had to voice. “Put your tongue up my asshole! Eat my ass, fuck my asshole!”  
  


“ _Mmmmm,”_ Sara moaned into Felicity’s splayed anus and muffling asscheeks, the taste of Felicity’s ass cutting through her loopy arousal. It was so different from the flavor of Felicity’s cunt and it turned her on like a bitch in heat.

Her tongue went deeper and deeper. She thrust it in and reeled it out, licking as hard as she could no matter where it was. Felicity’s skin was goose pimpled in her hands and she realized the hacker couldn’t go much longer without her first anal orgasm.

Felicity shook all over. She was truly hot now—no longer able to summon up her old fears and nerves about taking Laurel’s strap-on into her ass. She had to do something to relieve the tension; she’d never been this hot before, not even as she voyeuristically enjoyed Laurel’s dirty, sexual games with Sara and Thea. She could feel sexual juices blossoming from her cunt and glossing her pubic hair.

“Sara,” Laurel said calmly. “She’s been prepared enough. Hold her open for me. I’m taking her cherry.”

“But I’m, I’m not a virgin,” Felicity said, absurdly.

Laurel grinned. “Back there you are.”

“Not for long, though,” Thea added.

Felicity didn’t know if she exactly wanted this—if the free-floating lust inside her would really solidify around being the same kind of anal plaything she had seen Thea and Sara being. But the combination of exhaustion and horniness was too potent for her to resist. Sinking into the same submissive, eager-to-please torpor that Sara had just been in, Felicity lay flat on her belly. She looked over her shoulder at Laurel as the big strap-on came for her.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Laurel told her. “This is the worst it’s ever going to be. After this, your asshole will belong to us. And we’ll take good care of it. Sara, let me see that sweet little hole one last time before I stretch it out like it’s meant to be.”

Sara straddled Felicity’s back in reverse, facing Laurel as she pulled Felicity’s buttocks apart. Laurel’s face was pure sunshine as she saw the reveal of Felicity’s wet womanhood and the pink, puckered ring of her anus, glowing with Sara’s saliva. She centered her strap-on on Felicity’s asshole.

Felicity jumped when the outstretched dildo touched her—her asshole was so tender from Sara’s wild tongue that it might as well have been sore. Yet her usual aversion to pain and disdain for risk wasn’t showing up to the party. Instead, she felt infused with urgency, need, the promise of that kinky ecstasy she’d seen on Thea and Sara’s faces, heard in their pained screams. Their foreplay had worked. She was too filled with excitement to turn back now.

Felicity centered herself again and held still. This time, when the knob of the dildo pressed against her anus, she took it. Her sphincter parted and the dildo filled her—first her opening, then her senses, a forbidden sensation, a lust-crazed obligation she had never dreamed of before.

Her anus closed tightly around the shaft even as her mind screamed for more… not even for herself, but to better please Laurel, to show even more of her devotion to her mistress. A low, lewd moan escaped Felicity as she felt the strap-on go further into her. She experienced a weird tightness, an awareness of _decreasing_ tightness, an inward swelling that contained the seeds she recognized would become an orgasm.

Gradually, Laurel packed her ass with the unyielding hardness of her strap-on. It went deeper and deeper inside her, filling her asshole as completely as her pussy ever had been. Releasing Felicity’s buttocks, Sara sat back and watched her lover take all her sister’s cock into her tiny hole.

“Do you like it, baby?” Laurel now had all of the strap-on embedded in Felicity’s ass, sounding awed as she watched Felicity’s anal muscles suck at the dildo. “Like being totally fucking impaled like that? Tell me how much you love my cock up your ass!”

Sara slid off of Felicity, freeing her up to lift herself up onto her hands and knees. Her breasts hung pendulously above the floor, while Laurel stayed mounted on her flank like a dog in heat.

“ _Unhh!”_ Felicity heaved her ass up even more, fucking it against Laurel’s shaft. “Yes! Oh fuck, yes! I love being buttfucked by you, Mistress! Fuck my asshole! Do it! Fuck it hard!”

“Mmm, Sara’s a good influence on you,” Laurel smirked. “She’s teaching you how to be one hell of a _bitch.”_

She pulled out her strap-on until only the mushroom-shaped knob was still beyond Felicity’s pink sphincter. Then she rammed it back home, her groin spanking into Felicity’s tight little ass as she pounded her stiff dildo inside of the hacker.

“Fuck me harder, Mistress!”

Uncontrollably aroused now, Felicity was unspeakably gratified when Sara reached underneath her, into the wet curls of her pubic hair, and thrust two fingers into her dripping slit. She moaned in ecstasy, not sure where the rapture in her asshole ended and the rapture in her pussy began.

“Yes, fuck me, make me yours!” Drool departed her splayed lips as Sara wantonly fingered her throbbing sex, rubbing Felicity’s clit with her thumb. “I’m gonna come! Please keep fucking my ass! Fuck me all the way through my dirty little orgasm!”

Laurel panted, still fucking her strap-on in and out of Felicity’s asshole. All she managed to force out in her blaze of lust was “Good—fucking— _girl!”_

Felicity gasped, feeling Sara’s fingers become a blur at her sex. The watching Thea let out an appreciative hum as Felicity came, her juices spurting from her, flying off of Sara’s jiggling fingers. Felicity had never dreamed sex, especially anal sex, could be so amazing. Now she knew why Sara and Thea’d had that glazed look in their eyes after Laurel sodomized him. The feel of Laurel’s long, thick cock stretching her ass was enough to banish all thoughts from her mind for a good long time. Felicity cried out with frenzied lust as her climax thundered inside her again and again, like Laurel was bringing it back to life every time her strap-on crashed into Felicity’s bowels.

Finally, she pulled her well-worn dildo from Felicity’s gaping asshole. Felicity knew that, at least for the time being, she was all used up. She stretched out on the bed and moaned deliriously, feeling pure satisfaction.

The ceiling fan spun and pushed cool air down onto her sweaty body. She felt it trickle into her well-opened anus, tingling like a tongue far into her bowels. She now knew what Laurel meant when she said it wouldn’t hurt this bad again. But a part of her wouldn’t have minded if it hurt… if she really had to scream a lot before she got to come.

“Looks like you were wrong, Thea,” Laurel said, spreading out beside her. “She is still a virgin.”

“You kidding me? You turned her asshole into a bucket.”

Laurel smirked. “Oh, she’s not an anal virgin anymore. But she still has her double anal cherry.”

Thea snuggled up to her mistress, just as Sara was doing to Felicity. The Lance sisters gave the needed aftercare to the bottom bitches in the room.

“I also said she wouldn’t be a virgin for long,” Thea reminded Laurel.

“That you did, Thea. That you did.”


	10. Chapter 10

Thea looked in disbelief from the enormous strap-on harnessed to her groin, to Felicity on all fours, her plump ass jutting out at Thea, ready for whatever Thea wanted to do with it. It still seemed so impossible that Thea had been allowed to have Sara riding her cock, the beautiful blonde pumping up and down, all her curves bouncing as she took Thea’s strap-on with such adorable pain on her face.

And now Thea had Felicity to play with, Felicity’s fat ass to fuck. It was an embarrassment of riches. Thea didn’t know how she could ever thank Mistress Laurel for bringing her into this crazy relationship. It still made a little more sense to her that the two Lance sisters would be fucking each other than that she could be with one of those blonde goddesses, let alone both, let alone _Felicity._

Her swollen pussy throbbed against the base of her strap-on. The dildo weaved obscenely in front of her. Thea knew it was probably just moving with her breathing, but it felt like it was trembling with the same arousal she could see in Felicity. Waiting like a bitch in heat to be mounted.

Felicity shuddered, feeling Thea press the strap-on into her cunt, wetting it with the abundant juices of her arousal. While Felicity’s pussy throbbed and clenched around the firm shaft, Thea picked up a bottle of lubricant—unscrewing the cap and pouring a liberal dose down the cleft of Felicity’s ass.

“Oh yes, Mistress! _Mmmm!”_ Felicity bit her lip, resisting the urge to thrust her hips as Thea rubbed the lube into her anus, relaxing it and loosening it for the penetration that it was almost time for.

Thea, for her part, couldn’t believe that Felicity had referred to her as Mistress. She didn’t know if she’d earned the title yet—but she was determined to live up to it. To give Felicity the same strong, dominant pleasure that Laurel had. She tossed the lubricant aside. Then she mounted Felicity from behind, pushing the tip of her strap-in into Felicity’s eagerly waiting ass.

“Oh, Mistress!” Felicity moaned, totally giving herself over to the feeling of Thea’s cock invading her ass, spreading her newly closed sphincter around the penetrating thickness of the strap-on.

As a special treat to Thea, Laurel had refrained from anal sex with Felicity for days, allowing her asshole to close up as much as it ever would. Sodomizing Felicity was to be a special challenge for Thea. And Thea was rising to it, knowing from experience both how to give and take, having watched how Laurel ass-fucked Sara and knowing from that just how to treat a sub.

She would make it good for Felicity, but she would also make it clear that this was about _her_ satisfaction, _her_ dominance, and the main reason Felicity would enjoy it was simply that she was a slutty anal bitch who couldn’t help but come with a cock up her ass.

“Yes, Mistress, it feels amazing! My asshole’s so hot! Fuck it for me, Mistress! Fuck my ass so hard, Mistress, as hard as you can!”

Thea’s breathing heaved as she worked her hips, fucking the big strap-on deeper and deeper into its sheath between Felicity’s plump cheeks. She only wished she could actually feel the inner muscles working around the penetrating shaft, clinging and clutching at its phallic length, trying to milk it of cum that wasn’t there.

But knowing that Felicity’s very body was beholden to her, trying to please her in its own ignorant way, was pleasure enough for Thea. She hoped Laurel found it half as satisfying when she ass-fucked _her._

Thea’s hands came around Felicity’s body, grasping her full breasts. For a moment, Thea paused there, with all the strap-on buried between Felicia’s creamy buttocks, savoring how her body trembled with the pressure of the dildo fully impaling her. Then, slowly, Thea pulled her hips back, until only the knob of the dildo held Felicity’s anus open.

Only then did she ram the strap-on home again, eagerly thrusting into Felicity, going harder and deeper with every pump into the hacker’s thick ass.

“Oh God, Mistress, I love your cock in my ass!” Felicity clawed at the mattress underneath her, throwing her hips back like a machine to help Thea pound her burning asshole with the ever-hard dildo. “Harder, Mistress! I want to feel your strap all the way in my throat!”

The strap-on pumped and pistoned, heating Felicity with friction despite the lubricant. To Felicity, it felt like the lube had been heated up in a microwave, boiling where the strap-on pushed it deep inside her, but that only made her hornier to be fucked harder.

“I’m gonna come, Mistress! I can’t help it! It feels too good not to!” The bedsprings squeaked under Felicity’s knees as she thrust her ass back against Thea’s stroking cock, crashing her sizable buttocks into Thea’s groin, taking all of the strap-on in hungry gulps.

She couldn’t control herself enough to respect Thea’s authority, she was fucking herself as much as Thea was fucking her. That was okay with Thea. The young woman didn’t know if she could satisfy Felicity otherwise. And anyway, it wasn’t like she was really the Mistress. That was Laurel. Thea was more like the strap-on—a sex toy Laurel was using to get Felicity off. Or maybe Felicity was the sex toy.

“Shit, Mistress, my asshole’s throbbing so hard!” Felicity keened. “I wish you could feel how hard it’s pulsing!”

“Do it!” Thea ordered. She heard herself gasp and squeal every time the strap-on drilled into Felicity’s bowels. “Make yourself come! I wanna see how horny being my anal bitch has made you!”

Felicity thrust her hand down into her pubic hair with its sopping wetness. Whimpering excitedly as she thrust two fingers inside herself. She frantically fingered her own cunt, moaning as her fingers stroked through the wetness of her aroused sex.

“Coming, Mistress!” She pinched her clit, burying two fingers deep in her clenching pussy. “Mistress, oh Mistress!” Her asshole throbbed and sucked, clasping tightly around Thea’s hammering strap-on. “Keep fucking me—fucking me while I come!”

Thea fell upon her, twisting Felicity’s head around to get to her lips and kissing her deeply. Her tongue ran gently into Felicity’s full lips despite the frenzy of her hips slapping down on Felicity’s ass. Thea’s right hand slid over Felicity’s sweaty body until she was cupping one of Felicity’s hot tits. Felicity felt her squeezing it, gently, lovingly, making her remember how much Thea cared for her even as Thea’s cock ruined her asshole.

Thea’s hand ran down Felicity’s body, Felicity opening her thighs to her, letting Thea push her fingers deep into her orgasmic pussy. The folds of her cunt were still warm and slick from the first waves of climax that had poured through Felicity. Thea found Felicity’s clit, rubbing it softly.

“ _Yes, Mistress, yessss,”_ Felicity said in a husky whisper, her breathing growing shallow.

Now totally subservient to her dom, Felicity’s ass quivered back and forth, impaling itself on Thea’s strap-on, then meeting the insistent torture of Thea’s fingers at her sex. “ _Un, unn, unnnhhh!”_ Felicity groaned softly as a new orgasm burned like fire through her pussy.

Thea felt her cream running between her fingers as Felicity came yet again, this time from nothing but Thea fucking her. It was a fitting way to finish Felicity, and the sex, off.

“That was wonderful, Mistress Thea,” Felicity muttered, slowly regaining her breath. “So wonderful…”

“I loved it too,” Thea assured her. Then she looked up at Laurel Lance. “But not as much as getting fucked up the ass myself.”

Ever since Laurel had taken her anal virginity, Thea had loved having her asshole fucked despite the pain. Taking it in the pussy didn’t hurt, but it also didn’t have the mastery, the sexual submission, that made Thea feel the closest to Laurel. Anyone could get her pussy off. Laurel—Mistress Laurel—made her enjoy being an anal bitch.

Sometimes Thea went on binges, her ass throbbing and clenching all day to be fucked. Thea would be left ignoring her cunt, demanding a cock up her asshole again and again, until she was rubbed raw, too raw even to sit. And lying down on her belly just meant that her pink little anus was available for more fucking; naturally, Laurel liked it just a little bit more than even Thea did. That was only proper, since Laurel was her mistress.

But now it had been a few days since Laurel had last let her have it with a fat dildo and Thea was ready for her ass to be stuffed as full as could be. She bit her lip, feeling the throbbing in both her ass and her pussy, her own lust dripping luridly from her slit. She wondered if Laurel wouldn’t fuck her while she was still inside Felicity—fuck both of them right through Thea’s tight little body, making it clear they were both her personal sluts. The thought was enough to make Thea drool.

“Later, Thea, later,” Laurel promised her. “Right now—since we’ve already ruined Felicity’s asshole—we might as well put it to good use.”

Thea pouted. “Be my guest, Laurel. I hope I’ve done a good job warming her up for you.”

“I’m sure she does too. You’re not taking that cock out of her, Thea. We’re both going to fuck her. Pick her up. Let’s see if that fat ass is big enough to take two strap-ons at once.”

Thea did as she was told—helping Felicity up to her feet as she stood up herself, Felicity groaning as the strap-on lodged in her ass jostled inside her. But finally, with some manhandling, they were stood up. Thea stood behind Felicity, her dildo still wedged between Felicity’s girthy cheeks. Laurel approached her from the front, dominating Felicity with her very presence, until Felicity felt compelled to wrap her smooth, slender arms around Laurel’s body.

“Beg,” Laurel said simply.

“Fuck me, Mistress,” Felicity cooed. “I want to feel your big cock just as deep inside me as Thea’s is right…”

Her words were cut off; she’d felt Laurel guide her own strap-on underneath her, bringing the tip to Felicity’s already occupied asshole. She had, of course, been fucked in the ass many times by that strap-on, but never when Thea’s was already inside her.

“You’ll get it just as deep as Thea’s,” Laurel vowed to her, chuckling darkly. “Just as _much_ as Thea’s too.”

She braced her feet wide apart and pushed. Even though Felicity’s asshole had long since lost its tightness, it was loaned some by Thea’s strap-on taking up most of the space inside it. The taut sphincter resisted Laurel’s thrust. But Laurel kept trying, kept going, until the pink muscle had lost the struggle. Laurel’s strap-on fucked its way into Felicity’s plump ass.

“ _Ghhh!”_ Felicity cried, feeling fresh stabs of pain replace the numbness that her orgasm had left her with. The combination of Laurel’s dildo and Thea’s stretched her asshole more than it ever had been before.

Thea watched how Laurel fed Felicity the strap-on from the front, their slowly colliding bodies pressing Felicity back into Thea. She stood firm, giving Felicity more of her cock. Together, they pushed into Felicity, deeper and deeper and deeper. Laurel shoved more of the dildo into her ass and Thea went in with her, filling Felicity’s bowels even more so that her ass was completely stuffed with cock.

_“Nnnn!”_ Felicity spread her legs wide, as if to make more room for the duel penetration into her asshole. Together, Laurel and Thea thrust their hips, fucking their strap-ons deep inside of Felicity.

She was lifted clean off the floor, utterly filled by their fucking of her. There was no mistaking her for their lover—at the moment, she was a passive receptacle, a toy being shared, and Felicity loved every moment of it.

She whimpered and mewled as her body was thrown back and forth, taking the rigid lengths of cock Thea and Laurel fucked into her. Her feet dangled inches above the floor, twitching crazily, while her arms hung loosely around Laurel’s neck.

“Can you believe it, Felicity? Can you believe what a little slut you are?” Laurel hissed in Felicity’s ear. “Most women couldn’t even take one cock in their ass, but here you are, getting off on having two inside you! You’re not just my anal bitch now, you’re Thea’s. That makes you twice the whore you were when you were just mine.”

Her hands wrapped around Thea’s hips, fingers digging into the younger woman’s juicy little ass. Laurel pulled Thea closer, crushing Felicity between them, forcing Thea to ground her hips against Felicity’s firm buttocks. It was no hardship for Thea—she welcomed burying her face in Felicity’s golden hair, breathing in both the subtle fragrance of her perfume and the bittersweet musk of the sweat she was breaking out in as the fuck made her more and more disheveled.

There was no trace of elegance to the hacker now. The sex had become too raw, too animalistic. She was only and entirely their bitch in heat.

Thea timed her thrusts so that both she and Laurel were sinking their dildos into Felicity’s clasping asshole at the same time, reaming her out as one. When she straightened her knees to thrust her strap-on back into Felicity’s well-opened ass, she felt Felicity’s weight again come up off the floor and settle onto her loins.

Felicity’s breasts pressed tightly against Laurel’s chest, her flesh sandwiched between her two mistresses. She shook and quivered with her whole body, unable to do anything other than take the two thrusting strap-ons that repeatedly emphasized how she was theirs, their plaything, their bitch to do with what they liked. Her ass, her body, her very heart, all belonged to them.

The room was filled with the throttled moans of the three women as they all approached their climax. The taking of Felicity’s double anal cherry, Felicity’s deepening subservience as their new anal bitch, and the arrangement of their three bodies sandwiched together was just too good for any of them to take for long.

Laurel and Thea fucked into Felicity with ever-increasing quickness, sending blissfully intense waves all through her body. Her asshole was still painfully stretched around their joined cocks, but the answering climax went with the domineering pain, making it worthwhile, making her welcome it. Felicity felt the surge of need inside her that she knew could only mean an orgasm.

“Oh GOD! FUCK ME! I’M COMING… COOMMIINNGGG!” Felicity cried, her pussy exploding with pleasure.

The membrane between Felicity’s stuffed ass and her aroused, raging sex seemed to dissolve. Her cunt became fluid, the liquid feel of ejaculation emerging as the thrusts of her two mistresses played through her body.

Felicity gasped and cried out in the heat of passion, beyond thrilled by the sensation of two thrusting strap-ons buried in her totally full ass, making her come in honeyed, liquid ecstasy. She felt them rubbing together inside her, seeming to swell with all the power they had over her.

Then her pussy stopped squirting. She couldn’t give any more. She couldn’t take any more either. Unable to be any more submissive to her two mistresses than she already was, Felicity lost herself in unconsciousness. Her last waking thought was the hope that when she came to, one of them would want to fuck her again.


End file.
